


Iron & Coffee

by danglingkeys



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Coffee Shops, F/M, Gendrya - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-03-18
Updated: 2014-07-03
Packaged: 2018-01-16 05:03:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 29,227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1332982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/danglingkeys/pseuds/danglingkeys
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A Coffee shop AU where Arya returns to Kings Landing as a university student. One afternoon she stumbles into the unique café Iron & Coffee and meets not only a childhood friend, but the intriguing, blue-eyed, barista that he works for.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, this is my first ever fanfic so i'm terrified. Please review and let me know what you think!  
> I was digging around the Arya x Gendry tag on tumblr and couldn't find a single Coffee Shop AU for this ship! I was in serious need of some tattooed barista Gendry so i chose to write it myself.
> 
> A few details are stolen from my life. For example, i have tasted the worlds third best espresso, and the café was on Queens street (Drottninggatan, Stockholm). The rest is secret shh...
> 
> I myself have a weird obsession with coffee and therefore feel qualified to write this kind of au ;).
> 
> Ofc, All characters belong to GRRM / HBO  
> I own none of them *sobs in a corner*

”I’m actually very pleased with our shopping spree today! We should indulge a little to celebrate the birth of your new college look!”

”The fact that i haven’t yet maimed you horribly today is celebration enough. Woo hoo!” Arya replied bitterly.

Sansa was positively squealing with delight. She smiled at Arya defiantly, practically skipping down Queens street in Kings Landing. Her red hair bouncing around her back and shoulders. The physics behind how her sister could strut down a cobble stone street in five inch heels was incomprehensible. Sansa managed to make everything look effortless. 

They had been in and out of what felt like every single shop in the capitol and Arya was beyond exhausted. Her head was pounding, her feet were aching, and she had gotten enough of Sansa to last her a year. Her newly cut and styled hair blew into her eyes, casting strands of blue and brown everywhere. Arya couldn’t help herself and looked into a display window to seek her own reflection. Behind the new hair, new jeans and shirt, she still looked like Arya. Boy-ish frame and small, heart-shaped face. Her large grey eyes stared back at her, traveling over her body. It was too hot for her grey Winterfell sweater but she rummaged in her bag, tugged it out, and threw it on anyway. The days last act of defiance towards her sister.

After having finished her first week of college at the University of Kings Landing Sansa had forced Arya to get new clothes. Perfect little Sansa could not be seen, let alone live, with a brutish northern slob. Arya was studying Liberal Arts and Sansa was blissfully working her way through med school. 

All Arya wanted was to stay in Winterfell but her mother had forced her into higher education. She had had her eye on a college in Bravos but of course the family did not approve. A fencing scholarship later and she was dutifully on her way to Kings Landing. It wasn’t the first time Arya had set foot in the capitol. The entire Stark family had moved down here years ago, she had only been a kid at the time. These years were known as the worst of Arya’s life. 

Only two weeks had passed and she already missed Winterfell so much it physically pained her.

Arya tried to maneuver her stumpy legs forward to catch up. Her head-ache was getting worse.

”Seriously Sansa slow down!”

She turned and had the look of perfect innocence on her face.

”I’m sorry, i thought you were right behind me.”

”Well surprise! I wasn’t. I’m desperate for a break, can we grab some coffee or something?”

Sansa’s brows furrowed, ”but it’s to hot for coffee.” She pouted.

”Blasphemy!” Arya exclaimed. ”It’s never to hot for coffee! Didn’t we just pass a place? At the top of the road?” she remembered seeing a sign for a coffee. She wasn’t even certain it had been on this rode but she was a desperate woman. It had been a long day and her brain was a mess.

”You mean Iron & Coffee? It’s not really my scene” Arya cringed at the use of the word, ”but they sell real quality stuff. And they have a really steamy barista” Sansa giggled, swinging her shopping bags too and fro. ”Get it? Cus, you know, steamy! Steamy coffee?”

”Seven hells,” Sansa could be such a girl. ”Lets just go.”

At the top of the hill that the Queens road climbed, Arya saw the sign she had remembered. It was made out of what looked like metal scraps, the word ”Iron” shining silver in the southern sun. Rusty metal wire and copper formed the word ”Coffee”. It was an arrangement that could easily look cluttered but somehow the artist had made it work. It was definitely unique. 

Four people sat huddled up on the minuscule deck outside. They all wore vintage sunglasses and smoked Lucky Strike. Arya wrinkled her nose at them as her and Sansa took the three steps up into the café. Inside, smooth electronic music played as a background to small talk and clanking cups. It was small, and there wasn’t a single identical piece of furniture in the entire café. It was all charming and mis-matched. Unique metal chairs painted in warm oranges and reds paired with dark wooden tables. The walls were a murky turquoise and a bar made out of metal and drift wood stretched across the far end. Both a vintage and a new espresso machine stood side by side behind the bar, joined by shelves stacked with teas, coffee bags, and funky looking mugs. 

A rather chubby guy came out from behind the bar with his fingers clasped around a coffee thermos. Arya thought he looked familiar and when he met her gaze she was hit head on with a flashback to her childhood. Playing swordsmen together in the hot Kings Landing summer. Climbing trees and planning mischief together. Newly baked bread and the smell of the ocean.

”Hot Pie!?” Arya exclaimed a little too loudly. 

A few heads turned to look at her in annoyance but it didn’t matter. Because Hot Pie almost dropped his coffee in surprise.

”Arry? Is that you?” The sound of her childhood nickname was a surprise, but it warmed her heart. With a squeal she jumped into his arms and if she closed her eyes, it felt like nothing had changed at all. ”What are you doing in Kings Landing? This is insane! How long has it even been? 6 years?”

”7 is more like it i think” she laughed.

”Ahrm…” Sansa scuffled towards them and smiled politely at Hot Pie.

”Right, this is my sister, Sansa . Be careful not to trip on the pole up her ass” Arya joked. Sansa’s jaw dropped at the insult.

”Ben Hawkey, but you can call me Hot Pie. Everybody does. Arya has told me so much about you” He said with a smirk.

”All bad i hope” she countered, and shook his outstretched hand.

They went to sit down on the bar stools, Hot Pie returning his attention to Arya.

”I can’t believe you’re truly here! What brings you back to the capitol?”

”The sweet calling of higher education. I go to uni here now” she never thought she would say that sentence with a smile on her lips. ”What about you? Seven hells, we have so much catching up to do! Do you own this place?”

Hot Pie chuckled nervously, his cheeks turning slightly rosy. ”No-”

”I own the place,” a gruff voice said from behind the bar. From the back door a tall, broad shouldered man, had emerged. He wiped his hands on his black waist apron and nodded towards Hot Pie. ”Hot Pie is my fantastic employe.”

He had short brown hair that was a little longer and messy at the top. His jeans were worn out and he wore a simple white t-shirt that hugged his figure perfectly. His arms were decorated with a few tattoos, plus some small ones on both hands and all fingers. He turned to Arya and she couldn’t help but hold his gaze for a second too long. His eyes were impossibly blue. Not a piercing blue, but a deep ocean blue. She knew those eyes from somewhere.

”I’m Gendry Waters” he stretched his hand over the counter.

”Arya Stark” she answered and grabbed his hand. His skin was coarse, and he was strong. She countered with an equally strong grasp. His touch stirred something inside of her but she couldn’t tell what. 

”Sansa Stark”. Her sister gave him her most charming smile and stretched out her arm gracefully to shake his hand. 

Arya raised an eyebrow, watching her flip her hair and giggle. She leaned into her sister and whispered, ”steamy?”

Sansa twitched, ”shut your mouth”

Arya had zero intention of doing anything of the sort. If Sansa fancied him he was probably a complete git. She really didn’t see the allure.

”Friends of Hot Pie eh? So do you guys want anything? Something to drink? Eat?” Gendry threw his towel away and leaned onto the counter. Did guys know what this did to their arms or something because it seemed to be a common action. Gendry was no exception as his muscles tightened under his skin. He was pretty cut for being a barista.

”I’ll have a vanilla latte” Sansa sung from beside her.

”Just coffee for me” Arya muttered.

”Oh no now that will just not do!” Gendry cried in mock outrage. ”You’re at the finest café in Kings Landing. You’re going to have to be more inventive.”

”Finest café? Really?” she scoffed.

”I find you’re lack of faith disturbing. I’ll have you know, i serve the third best espresso in the world.”

Definitely plus points for the Star Wars reference. Wait… why was she counting points?

”Third best? I think I’ll be the judge of that.”

He tapped the counter in victory and bit his lip pushing off from the bar. Arya had almost forgotten about Hot Pie sitting next to her. She felt a little bad and turned to talk to him but he had disappeared. Through the large windows to the street she saw him struggling on the deck, picking up dirty dishes.

”Isn’t he a dream, though? So friendly, and so sexy.” Sansa whispered in her ear, voice heavy with sensuality.

”Good gods woman, contain your orgasms. He’s fine. A bit full of himself.” Arya bit.

Thankfully their little exchange was muffled behind the noise of the espresso machine working at full power. Arya surveyed the cluttered shelves for a moment. Above the machine hung a picture of Gendry with his arm around a small southern man. The old mans skin was dark and rough after years in the sun. They seemed to be standing in the middle of some kind of plantation. Gendry’s hair was wet and licked his forehead. Not styled like it was now. His smile was genuine and his eyes were alight with happiness. It really was a great shot.

”That’s me and Andres. Picture was taken the third time i visited him at his coffee plantation in Bravos.”

Gendry was talking again. He poked around the shelves for a bit, then brought down one small gold cup, and a large cup for the latte.

”I made sure to personally visit the plantation before i decided if i wanted to buy their coffee beans. I got to experience the detailed process from planting the seeds to harvest. I had to make sure it was of the pristine quality that i require for my coffee you know? So now we have a personal business deal together. Get my beans sent fresh from his farm, grind them right before brewing. He’s a great guy.”

Arya looked back at the photo. There was definitely jealousy brewing inside her. For years she dreamed of going to Bravos, and he had been there several times. Life just wasn’t fair.

”You sure are passionate about coffee.” Sansa sighed, trying to make conversation.

”I don’t trust people who aren’t” he stated. ”Sometimes i feel like i sold my soul to coffee years ago.”

”I hear yah” Arya had spoken before she had time to think ”I mean… If you’re going to be addicted to anything, coffee isn’t the worst thing to be addicted to right?”

Gendry half smiled and pointed at her, ”Exactly. Now, of house Stark right? Winterfell?”

Arya’s heart sank to her toes. Gendry hadn’t even blinked when the sisters had introduced themselves before. She had hoped he had been oblivious to the infamous Stark family. Then again who in Kings Landing didn’t know their family? They were filthy rich nobility, and founders of a northern corporate empire. The stoic Eddard Stark now working together with his best friend Robert Baratheon, owner of Baratheon & Co. Kind of a hard thing to miss. Still, Arya had hoped.

Gendry was swirling milk into Sansa’s latte. Making intricate hand movements, painting with a tooth pick and adding more foam. With a polite smile he slid it over to Sansa.

”Here you are lady Sansa” In the foam of the latte Gendry had painted a howling wolf. Almost identical to their house sigil. What a show off.

”And here is your espresso” He placed the cup gingerly before her, a piece of dark chocolate delicately tucked onto the small saucer. He waited, analyzing her every move. Arya took the espresso cup and raised it in salutation. Slowly she tasted the dark liquid. It was strong and bitter, a creamy feeling lingering at the bottom. There was a hint of apple in the aftertaste as well.

”Oh God…”

”Yes?”

”Sorry to destroy your ego but you’re not a god”

”Not as far as you know” he winked, ”now does that mean you like it? Does the lady approve?”

”Ugh, I’m so torn. Voicing an approval will bring you too much joy. I don’t think i can do it.”

”Oh c’mon what kind of lady can’t show appreciation?” Gendry leaned in closer again, smiling at her.

”A bad one!” Arya smiled.

Wow, he was so full of himself he probably thought he shat gold. Arya unwrapped the dark chocolate, taking a small bite and then letting it mix with the coffee in her mouth. She couldn’t help the embarrassing moan of delight that escaped her throat.

”This is sacrilicious”

”Sacri-what?” Sansa scoffed, looking up from her iPhone. Probably tweeting about Gendry’s perfect pecs.

”Sacrilicious, so delicious it’s sinful” Arya looked back at Gendry as she was still sucking on the chocolate coffee on her tongue.

”Can someone please diffuse the sexual tension here?”

Hot Pie was back and Gendry and Arya automatically repelled off of each other. She felt her cheeks flush slightly and tried to cover it up with drinking more of her espresso. Arya Stark does not blush, she was not blushing. It was just hot in there. 

Not only was this guy miles out of her league, he was cocky, ridiculous, and stupid. So why was she feeling all weird and not herself? Such a bastard, making her feel like this. Fuck this guy.

”One large green tea please,” Hot Pie sighed ”Oh and Gendry? A customer inquired about the geometric metal artwork hanging near the window. Wants to know if it’s for sale”

”Nothing in the café is for sale. Just direct them to the website.” Gendry said flatly. He took a business card from a cup and popped it into Hot Pies pocket.

Arya looked over her shoulder at the artwork. Now that she was looking for it, she noticed the café was filled with metal pieces of art. At first glance the artwork in question just looked like a bunch of square metal frames in different sizes, overlapping each other in some places. But on each frame patterns had been engraved. They were connected together in unique ways and created a pretty astonishing synergy.

”Did you make that?” Arya asked, a little flustered.

”Um yea… I do some metal work on the side.” Gendry responded while swerving around some green tea leaves in a strange carafe.

”It’s not just metal work. Gendry makes art!” Hot Pie sung with friendly pride.

Gendry just shook it off, staring down at the tea.

”You have real talent, you should pursue that” Arya pushed, taking another look at the pieces around the café.

”There’s no money in being an artist.” He said, as if to show that was the end of it. ”I worked my ass off at a car shop for years to get the money to start up this business. I’m still in their good graces so they let me pick stuff from their scrap yard to make my weirdo art pieces. Once in a blue moon someone will come by and want to buy something. I can’t live off of that.” He set the carafe down and watched as the leaves circulated at the bottom.

”You have enough faith to make a website”. Arya pushed. He didn’t acknowledge her so she persisted. ”I’d buy one of your pieces.”

”Will you buy all of them? Because then i can live off of it.”

”No but i’ll-”

”See it won’t work out.”

”You’re being so bull-headed! Stop being bull-headed. You bull-headed, bull!”

”You know, your brain is amazingly eloquent. I mean really, it’s astounding.” He clucked.

”Shut up! It is possible to make a living off of art. Thousands of artists are proof of that. So stop being a pessimist!”

”I’m not a pessimist, I’m a realist. Life sucking doesn’t make me all emo and gloomy - thats being a pessimist. I just see life for what it is and i accept it - i’m a realist.” He grabbed the carafe and gave it a last swish. Slowly but surely he poured the tea into a large cup through a sieve. The fresh minty aroma stung her nose pleasantly. Hot Pie grabbed it off the counter and started towards the deck.

”Of course you’re not emo and gloomy. You have coffee, stupid. Coffee makes you hyper and happy.”

He breathed a laugh and crossed his arms, just shaking his head at her. Why was he smiling? And why was he looking at her like that?

”Are you always like this?”

”Like what?” she said, trying to make her words drip with poison.

He leaned in close, only inches from her face. 

”Aggressively annoying?”

”Yes, she really is” Arya almost jumped at her sisters comment. How was it that this stupid barista gave her tunnel vision?

A group of people came up to the counter and wanted attention. Arya was unceremoniously pushed out of the way by the group of girls asking for cappuccinos and lattes. Her espresso was getting cold anyway. Sansa wasn’t giving up on getting Gendry’s attention. She was still sipping her latte and leaning her flushed chest onto the counter.

”Hey Sans, time to go?”

”Hm?” she sighed, ”But we only just got here.” Sansa’s eyes darted between her and Gendry, trying to convey a message. God could she swoon over this guy any harder? Sansa’s supposed to be in a serious relationship and this is how she treats is? Pathetic.

”Fine, you stay, i’m going home.”

Looking sad like a wet puppy, Sansa downed the last of her latte. She grabbed her bags and hopped off the stool.

Arya gave a last glance towards Gendry but he was too busy catering to his new customers. She took out some money and slapped it onto the counter but he didn’t notice. He was busy flashing his charming smile and making pleasant and flirty small talk with the girls. They all flipped their hair and giggled like treacherous Sansa clones. If after one year Arya turns into one of those, she was going to have to ask her brother Jon to kill her. 

Arya turned her back on the scene and found Hot Pie by one of the tables.

”It was really good seeing you H.P” she gave him an awkward but polite hug.

”You too! Hey we should meet up some time. Catch up, talk about the old days”

Arya smiled stiffly and nodded in agreement. Or they could do something else, like drip hot sauce in their eyes. Or visit a gynecologist. Hot Pie and her had been good friends, but a lot had changed since then. Hanging out with him was just asking for an awkward silence. Before she accidentally voiced these thoughts out loud Arya bolted for the door. 

She tried to not think about the churning feeling she felt in her stomach. Or think about how lovely she had felt when those blue eyes had looked at her.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No Arya/Gendry interactions this chapter but i kind of needed to set up Gendrys character a little.
> 
> Also, i've taken some artistic freedom with Lommy's character. I really don't remember him much from the books or the show so i'm just kind of writing him in a my own interpretation.
> 
> Again, i don't own these characters.  
> They all belong to GRRM/HBO

If you sat on the deck of Iron & Coffee at around 9pm, you could bask in the last few setting rays of summer sun. Queens street ended on a hill and Gendry’s café was at the top of it.

Hot Pie, Lommy, and Gendry all sat on the deck after closing. He lit a cigarette and passed the lighter to Lommy. Hot Pie didn’t smoke because he had asthma. So did Gendry but he was too apathetic to care. They had been sitting there awkwardly for long enough so Gendry broke the silence with the first thing that came to mind.

”Arya Stark ey?” 

It wasn’t really a question, more of an excuse just to say her name out loud. Gendry had been thinking about her non stop ever since her and her sister just disappeared out of the café that afternoon. She didn’t remember him did she? She would have said something if she did.

”Yeah” Hot Pie chuckled, ”i mean, what are the odds? When her family moved back to Winterfell i was sure i’d never see her again. And there she was! 7 years later. Walking right into the café!”

There she was… Gendry sighed and flicked some ash onto the street.

”Hey, you think i got a chance with her? Ya know,” Lommy whistled and vulgarly gyrated into the air.

”Seven hells Lommy!” Hot Pie exclaimed, face palming in disapproval.

”Shut the fuck up Lommy or i swear to the seven I'll...!” 

The three of them were equally surprised by the level of anger in Gendry’s voice. Is it weird being that protective over a stranger? Shit it totally is. Got to diffuse the tension. Dick joke, dick jokes are gold, make a dick joke.

Gendry snorted defensively and pulled up his pinky for them all to see. 

”With the size of your cock she’ll still be half a virgin after you’re through.” He smiled at Lommy, ”if of course she doesn’t bolt the second she realizes she needs a map to find it”. Ah yes, right in the manlyhood.

”Oh fuck off Gendry…” Lommy laughed, trying to keep face. ”Who says she’s even a virgin? Oy Hot Pie, she got a bloke?”

Gendry felt a few muscles contract. He shifted and took another drag to loosen up his shoulders.

”I don’t know man. Arya’s weird that way. I can’t really see her with a guy.”

”Wait, so she’s a lesbian!?” Lommy exclaimed.

”I don’t think so? I don’t know ok!” Hot Pie bit his tongue and looked down at his hands. ”All i’m saying is she’s quite intense. If she’s anything like she was when we were kids, she either scares guys off or forcefully pushes them away.”

”Well she does terrify me…” Gendry confided. More to himself than his friends.

”Pretty sure that’s what proper women do, right Lommy?”

”I don’t know, i don’t deal with proper women.”

Gendry drew in the smoke and relished in it as it filled his lungs. He let it spill out of his mouth, breathing it back in through his nose. He never mastered the smoke rings but at least he could master this.

”Forget about Arya!” Lommy pounded Hot Pie in the back like a true bro. ”Girl has a horse face if i ever saw one. It’s the other Stark girl you should be going after. That Sansa chick,” he whistled, dragging a hand through his blond beach curls. ”Fiery red head, legs that go on for days, and shit have you seen her rack in a tank top i mean don’t you just want to-”

”I’ma go ahead and stop you right there Lommy. Before we’re all scared for life.” Gendry sighed putting a hand on his mentally challenged friends shoulder.

Gendry really didn’t have many friends in Kings Landing. He had been too focused on surviving and providing for himself and his mother. Hot Pie he knew through work and Lommy used to frequent the car shop. Sure, he would get a few numbers from girls stopping by the café but they didn’t want friendship. He had no time for a relationship, and one night stands stopped being fun after the first time. It took a few years of living here before he figured out that Kings Landing girls just weren’t for him. Everyone wore the same shoes, had the same purse, went to the same hair dresser. He had given up hope, maybe he just wasn’t meant to have real friends. 

Then out of nowhere there was Arya. The second he saw her at the counter he knew she was different. Her eyes and her voice had an intensity to them that he wasn’t used to. She was straightforward, and quite rude. She had given him one glance, and chosen to believe in him. It was like he had instinctively gravitated towards her. After years of Kings Landing bullshit, he was probably just starved for some honesty. That’s all it was. Gendry prided himself in being able to see straight through people, but not Arya. Arya was a mystery.

”Tell me all you know about her Hot Pie. I want to know it all.”

”What Sansa? Beyond beautiful and beyond stuck up. Dating that Baratheon douche who comes by the café some times. Guy always gets an extra sweet chai latte. Like really? He’s a pride candidate for overcompensation and then he gets that? How gay can you be without getting caught with your dick in a guys-”

”NO, Hot Pie. I mean Arya!”

”Dude i haven’t seen the girl in 7 years! I can only tell you about 11 year old Arya.”

”Well fine tell me about that.” He knew they were growing tired of the topic but it’s not like either of them had anything better to do.

”Well, she was always a tom boy. I was never able to beat her in a sword duel. She liked to get just as dirty and violent as all the other boys. This of course angered her mother. You know the Starks, old noble blood, all that nonsense. Very aristocratic, very fine and fancy. Arya was never meant for that life though. A life of silk dresses and cocktails and mingling. Marrying into big money families and such. Sansa on the other hand thrives like a fish in the water. Her entire essence was just made for that life. I guess that’s why her and Arya never really got along. I’m surprised they can even be in the same room now! Deep down i think they really do care about each other, but i’ll never forget the awful things Arry would say about her.”

Gendry wanted to ask if Arya had ever mentioned him. He highly doubted it. A girl like Arya wouldn’t give two shits about a low-born bastard like him. Let alone remember the short moment they had had together as kids.

He smoked up the last bit of his cigarette and then flicked it out into the street.

”I’m gonna close up now. See you tomorrow Hot Pie. Bye Lommy”

Gendry stood and bolted the door shut. They waved him goodbye and he set off down the hill. He threw on his old leather jacket. The sun had set and a chill had gathered in the city. His car was parked just a few blocks down. It was mighty inconvenient owning a car in the city, but she was his baby. She was the easiest way of getting to the scrap yard as well.

* * *

The sky was bruised and bled out over the cars and tin roofs. The metals shone as pink as the evening clouds. Gendry buried himself in his work. Welding, cutting, bending, and breaking. It was rhythmic, almost therapeutic. Soon individual stars would freckle the sky above Flea Bottom but Gendry would still stay put. Lost in his work, seeing nothing but his art. Metalwork and a cold pint a’day were far cheaper than the therapy he so desperately needed. With iron and heat in his hands he could finally think. 

Too bad all he could think about was her face. Every damn thing he touched reminded him of her. He caught himself looking for her in the curves of his art. His sculpture was the perfect amalgamation of metal to create the grey in her eyes. 

A man should know when to call it quits and Gendry had reached his limit. In a frustrated state of mind he threw the door shut on his workshop and walked to the car. This wasn’t good. Normally he would feel energized and alive after a good run at the scrap yard. Today he felt heavy and tired, and it was all her fault. First of all how dare she, second of all… bitch.

Gendry’s face broke into a smile when he walked up to his 1980 Chevy Impala. It wasn’t much to others but it was his pride and joy. Going by his mothers information, this was Gendry’s fathers first car. When he had heard she was pregnant he gave it to her as a gift. Guess the shit head had somehow thought the car would make up for his absence as a father. It was however, the only gift his father had ever given him. That’s got to be worth something, right?

”Hi baby” Gendry cooed as he caressed the black roof. ”Miss me?”

He jumped in and started up the engine. Not even the soft rumble of his cars could drain the sound of her name.

Arya Arya Arya…

He flailed towards the radio and turned on the current cassette tape. Suddenly the velvet voice of Morrissey filled his ears. 

Mum loved the Smiths, he thought. 

He had this crisp memory from his childhood, of his mother doing the dishes and singing a long to one of their songs. He would sit on the floor looking up at her dance and sing in the kitchen, a smile spread across her beautiful face. She used to sing all the time. She loved to sing. Her blond hair swaying back and forth. 

Now all she ever did was lay in bed and stare at the ceiling. Every day Gendry would come home to a stale and lifeless house, only to find her still in bed. Clothes drenched in sweat, cheeks hollow, eyes empty and dry from too much crying. 

It had started a few years ago. First she was just tired. Working two jobs did that to you, she said, brushing it off as nothing. Then she started missing work, missing meals, missing appointments. She told him it wasn’t worth it, that there was no point. He would hear her humming in the other room to keep herself from thinking. In her moments of weakness she would scream or cry because it hurt but she couldn’t tell him where. 

He couldn’t fix her, all he could do was hold her and love her while she fixed herself. The problem was she had no intention of ever doing that. The depression had become safe and comfortable. Now a days she pulled it around herself like a safety blanket. Smiling as it consumed her.

Gendry turned up the music to max. His knuckles white around the steering wheel, grasping at the memory of the blond, singing woman. 

A part of him wanted to rush back home the second he got off work. Just to make sure she hadn’t done anything stupid. Another part of him knew she would never do that to him. She would never leave him. She was his family and he was hers. 

Everyone needs someone who loves them and he only had her. She would never take that away from him. With these thoughts pounding against the walls of his mind, Gendry added some weight to the gas and speed towards home.

_Sing me to sleep  
Sing me to sleep  
And then leave me alone  
Don't try to wake me in the morning  
'Cause I will be gone  
Don't feel bad for me  
I want you to know  
Deep in the cell of my heart  
I will feel so glad to go_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1\. The song is Asleep by the Smiths.
> 
> 2\. I realize i write really short chapters... 
> 
> 3\. Next chapter there will have more awkward cuteness between Arya and Gendry, I promise!
> 
> 4\. Please review and thanks for reading <3


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for the lovely comments! Just keep em coming and tell me what you think :)
> 
> I sort of feel like half this chapter is just an excuse for me to oggle fictional Gendry in my head.  
> I've edited it 500 times or so but now i'm forcing myself to publish it.

”Arya! It’s 7.20 you’re going to be late!”

Arya groaned into her pillow and twisted around in the covers. Fuck her life mornings suck. Especially when you have to wake up to Sansa running around the kitchen. 

Bloody hell, that girl woke up looking like she lived off of nothing but sunshine and laughter. Skin and hair all shiny and perfect, making herbal tea and eating special K cereal out of a designer ceramic bowl. As if mornings didn’t already want to make Arya hurl.

”Can’t. Dog.” 

Nymeria looked up at her from the foot of the bed and Arya pulled the furry monster onto her chest. 

”I’m stuck.”

She swore she could telepathically sense her sisters annoyance radiating through the walls. The door swung open and Sansa walked in and stopped by the foot of her bed, arms crossed and face stern.

”No, no! Come right in! Thanks for ignoring the closed door and the do-not-disturb sign; i only did that out of boredom.” Arya talked into Nymeria's fur.

”You can’t use Nymeria as an excuse Arya. Now come on! Aren’t you excited about trying out some of your new outfits?”

”No…”

”Are you going to get up?”

”No.”

”I swear to the gods you can argue with anyone about anything.

”No i can’t”

”You just proved my point”

”No i didn’t”

Sansa grunted and stormed out of the bedroom. Before Arya had time to smile and enjoy the solitude, Sansa was back. She came up to the side of the bed and held out a large cup filled with freshly brewed coffee.

”Oh sweet children of summer” Arya mumbled ”I hate that you know my weakness.”

She fumbled out of bed and leaned into the addictive scent. Arya did not have many joys in life, but a fresh, steaming, cup of morning coffee was one of them. 

The scent started moving away from her so she wrapped the comforter around herself and followed her sister into the kitchen. Nymeria trotted on behind her, claws tapping against the hard wood floors. 

The cup was waiting for her and Arya took a seat by the kitchen island and started sipping.

”Ah the liquid of the gods…”

She sat in meditation for a while, letting every sip of coffee help bring her body back to the land of the living. Every limb and nerve reacting instinctively to the warm sensation trickling down her insides. It was embarrassing but Arya got goosebumps from thinking about coffee. 

Once more a human, she set her cup down and drew her fingers through her hair. Though messy, it wasn’t nearly as tangled as usual. All that product the hairdresser used was doing its job. 

Sansa’s perfectly pitched humming could be heard from the bathroom. Manicured fingers probably applying layers of make up on an already pretty face.

”How long you been up, anyway?” Arya called.

”Like an hour, why?” Sansa said with more poison than necessary. Maybe not as chirpy of a morning person as Arya first thought.

”I bet you I’ll be ready to go before you are.”

”That’s not fair!” Sansa whined and stuck her head out the bathroom. Only half of her hair was straightened but all her make up looked done. ”Your definition of ready is looking like a wildling! I have standards to uphold”.

”Standards of a prissy little slut maybe.”

”Oh Shut up! You’ve always hated me because i’m the pretty Stark.”

”I don’t hate you.”

”Really?” she said with earnest surprise.

”Well i don’t hate you because you’re pretty, that’s not the reason.”

”Ugh!” Sansa groaned and slammed the bathroom door shut.

Arya threw together a sandwich and shoved it in her mouth. With her coffee cup still in hand she ran back into her room and closed the door. She had half a mind to lock it but if Sansa really wanted to get in she’d just pierce the wood with a stiletto or something. 

Someone as perfect as Sansa had to secretly be a raging psychopath or something. Aryas job was to poke at it with a stick until it erupted. She saw it as a science project.

When opening her closet all Arya could do was grunt and slouch. Stuffed in the back she found an old button up, sleeveless, tunic that matched her new print tights. Though soft, her hair was in complete anarchy after yesterday so really all she could do was pull it up in a sloppy bun on the top of her head. The dip dyed tips painted the bun an iridescent blue. It gave the impression she’d actually tried to look fashionable. No zits meant no make up so that settled that. She gave herself a last once over in the mirror and shrugged. Not gonna get much better than this.

Sansa was standing in the hallway holding the front door slightly ajar. She closed it when Arya emerged from her room with a toothbrush in her mouth.

”Who was that?”

Sansa turned to her sister, then threw the letters she was holding onto the nearest flat surface.

”Just some guy in the building. He keeps getting our post.” She eyed Aryas chosen apparel and sighed. ”Really Arya!? That top is old!”

”Well i don’t care! I like it!”

”Fine, whatever. I want you to know before i leave that I’m not going to be home tonight. Joff is picking me up at six, we’re going to dinner.” 

It was a disgusting sight to behold. Sansa twittering like a love-sick bird in heels. 

”He’s taking me to the opening of one of the classiest restaurants in the city. I’m so excited! Maergery was beyond envious when i told her. It’s called the Keep, have you heard of it?”

Arya was picking around her bag looking for her wallet. Some toothpaste was starting to drool down her chin. Sansa coughed, her arms crossed over her chest. When had she stopped talking?

 

”I’m sorry, I stopped listening after Joff. Did you ask me a question?”

”Ugh you’re hopeless to talk to”. 

She took her white, oversized tuxedo jacket off the rack and threw it on. Arya ran over to the sink and spat, then threw some water in her tired face.

”I really am hopeless. Yet you continue to talk to me.”

”I will not give up that easily on the quest of making you a proper Stark Lady! Anyway, remember, i’m coming home late, don’t wait up.” 

Sansa exited with a wink and Arya moaned in contempt. Not feeling like standing at the moment she just slumped down on the kitchen floor.

The never ending quest of brainwashing Arya into becoming a smiling, small talking, cosmo-drinking, lady continued.

After Aryas ”incident” (aka flinging food at Sansa face) she was no longer welcome to fancy dinners, charity events, openings, or vernissages. In the beginning Arya thought she had won. Sweet deal, no more parties! Then the lecturing had started. The tips and tricks, the impromptu classes sponsored by ”How to be a Lady: a self help book by Catelyn Stark”. 

Arya thought going to college in another city would make it stop, but of course Sansa was in on it too. No matter, it’s not like anything they tried would ever work. 

Nymeria sat down next to her, head tilted and ears pointed at the ready.

”You love me for who I am right, Nymeria?” 

Her wolf dog just stared at her with her glossy hazel eyes. 

”Human, what are you doing on floor, stahp, now give me food” Arya joke talked to herself.

She took up her phone from her bag. Shit, she had to go if she was going to have time to buy coffee before her first lecture.

* * *

It was out of her way. There were millions of coffee shops in Kings Landing. There was one literally on campus. She could go anywhere. Yet Aryas feet were on a straight course up Queens street. 

A few more steps and she could see the metal scrap - catastrophe that was the Iron & Coffee sign. It was swaying merrily in the morning breeze, flashing her eyes with white sunlight. 

There was only a single customer there. An early bird business man who sat on the deck. Next to him a half empty cup of coffee was getting cold. His eyes left the morning paper for only a second as Arya passed into the café.

The music was different today, Arya recognized it better than yesterdays monotone electro. With tentative steps she walked to the bar. To loosen the knot in her throat she absentmindedly hummed along to ”Please, please, please, let me get what i want”. 

Lured in by the opening and closing of the front door, Gendry poked his head through the back door.

”Hi” Arya blurted, then coughed.

”Mornin’” he responded, walking up to her and leaning onto the bar.

His skin was glowing under the warm morning sunlight that reached through the windows. Without her consent, Aryas eyes wandered to one of his arms and his half sleeve tattoo. His bicep was decorated with a helmet of some sorts. It had horns and was made to look like skillfully welded metal. Suddenly she made sense of the shapes and she couldn’t un-see it. It was a bulls head. Bullheaded, she remembered. She had called him bullheaded.

”Hot Pie isn’t here yet, his shift starts at 10.”

Oh gods, she’d been staring. Arya looked up at him and locked onto his blue eyes. Such a soft blue… Seven hells focus Arya!

”Hot Pie? Oh! Um, no i’m here for coffee.” 

Nailed it.

”Aye, impressed you then did I?” He said with a confident smile.

”Just here to see if your drip coffee is up to snuff.” She challenged. 

From her bag she retrieved her travel mug and placed it on the bar. He looked at it and then back at her. 

”What?” she scowled.

”Nothing, nothing…” he raised his hands defeated and then spun towards the bean grinder, his back turned to her.

Again, without thinking about it, Aryas eyes wandered. This time they landed slightly lower than before. Todays jeans were black, and more fitted. They hugged his thighs and fit nicely around his perfectly toned a-”

”Early start today no?”

Her eyes snapped up and her elbow lurched off the slippery surface it was leaning on. She almost fell face first into the bar. His back was still turned, now working with the brewer.

”I’ve got a morning lecture” she managed to utter without sounding shrill.

”Mm, so this coffee is solely for survival purposes then?” 

He turned and snatched her travel mug. There was a clucking as he poured coffee in it. His strong hands then placed it under her nose. The warm aroma of her favorite drug filling her nostrils.

”Yes, just survival” Arya sighed in content.

”Not for pleasure then?” He said, with a voice like warm honey.

Pleasure? There was definitely something building in her stomach. She was unsure if it was pleasure, though. Was he, flirting? With her?

”Like yesterdays, pleasure.” he continued.

”Oh i’m pretty sure i’ll get some pleasure out of this” Arya sighed. 

The memory of his espresso pulling a somewhat sexual moan out of her suddenly came to mind. She had to admit, that espresso had been 100 % pleasurable. A+, 10/10 would recommend.

He really was dangerously close to her now, leaning onto the bar, lips slightly parted. He smelt of summer and freshly ground coffee.

This needed to stop. She shook her head a little, a few strands falling out of her bun and tickling her face. People who look like him are not into girls who look like Arya.

”I just need to make sure i survive 3 hours of my professor droning on about the war of the 5 kings.” She breathed heavily.

”Huh, yea i remember reading about that in school.” 

Despite herself, she felt her body gravitate towards him.

”Apparently i’m like distantly related to one of them. You’d think that would make me more interested but i swear i couldn’t care less.”

She was fiddling with her travel mug now. A voice in the back of her head told her she should leave but her legs weren’t willing.

”How is your professor? Even the most boring subject can be lifted by a good speaker.”

Arya squinted at him slightly. There really was no telling if he was just being friendly or if he actual cared. He could just be trying to make conversation. Even if that was the case, she shouldn’t care nearly this much.

”I’ll put it this way. When he talks, i want to set his face on fire and put it out with a fork.”

Gendry’s laughter came suddenly and loudly, his eyes closing with the effort. He had that kind of hearty laughter. The kind sad people have when they’d forgotten they could laugh.

”I’m being serious!” she exclaimed.

Looking back at her only fueled is laughing fit. She reached over the bar and punched him in the arm with the little power she could muster. It was pathetic and she knew it but he flinched anyhow and grabbed his arm.

”Hey i’m sorry, it was funny! And you hit like girl” He mocked.

”I do hit like a girl. You could too if you learnt to hit harder!”

He chuckled then, and with a thoughtful expression Gendry stretched out his arms and flexed them slightly.

”I’m pretty sure i can hit as hard as a girl if i want to.”

He grabbed one arm and flexed his trained artist fingers back and forth. Every muscle in his arm tensed, and for a second Arya had to remind herself to breath. Her mouth was so dry she dared not say a word. She grabbed her travel mug and took a swig.

”Oh be careful! Its… steamy”

Arya almost choked on her coffee. Sputtering a little as she felt hot redness reach her ears. It wasn’t even her who had thought he was steamy! It was Sansa! Yet for some reason she felt extraordinarily guilty.

”Way to eavesdrop!” she cried all flustered. 

She stood on the foot brace of her stool and used both arms to push him. He almost fell into the espresso machine. This only garnered more laughter on his part. 

”Stupid bull.” She huffed, grinding her teeth. ”I need to go, anyway. You’ve made me late.”

Arya snatched her travel mug and stormed out the door. Gendry’s laughter still ringing in her ears.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter we'll have some more Gendry POV!  
> And a few new characters will be introduced :o
> 
> Please leave a comment and tell me your thoughts!  
> And thanks for reading <3


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I always try to stay a chapter ahead of what i post but you guys are so sweet in the comments i feel like i have to post this even though chapter 5 isn't finished.
> 
> I change between Arya and Gendrys POV in this chapter but i've made it clear enough when the change happens.
> 
> Hope you enjoy! <3

Pleasure!? What the hell had he been thinking? It was like a line stolen out of a bad 80s porno. Then to top it all off he’d laughed in her face. For the love of the seven get your shit together Gendry!

Shame festered in his belly as he served the millionth failed coffee that day. Guess if you squint and tilt your head slightly, the foam art could be a lion? He had half a mind to not so jokingly say ”abstract art” every time he served one. Gendry wasn’t used to failing at his job. He prided himself in serving coffee of the utmost quality, and now one stupid girl came and shook it all off balance. 

She had just appeared out of nowhere! One minute he’s serving this suites coffee, the next she’s standing there with a halo of morning sunshine around her. When she’d taken out her travel mug he’d felt this sudden surge of disappointment. As if he’d hoped she’d planned on staying longer. 

Was he really that socially deprived that he yearned for the company of some random girl?

_Arya… Her name is Arya, she’s not just some random girl. She’s Arya._

The café was in a lull now after the mid day rush. Gendry was cleaning the brewer when two men came in through the door. Men in business suites was a common sight to see at his café. Baratheon & Co wasn’t too far away, and neither was the Lannister building. 

Their shiny shoes tapped the floor as they walked up to the bar. One pair of eyes searching the room, the other pair locked on Gendry. Both of them had full beards and wore their long hair pulled back in a tight bun. With their tattered and grim faces, they looked more like warriors than the normal clean cut business men.

”Could we get two double espressos?”

The voice was gruff, as if years of tough responsibility weighed it down.

”Of course.”

Their incessant staring was making him unsteady. Gendry was used to being looked at, but not like this. It was as if a question hung in the air. Something unsaid on the tip of a tung, waiting to spring.

He placed two small cups in front of them, the usual chocolate tucked in on the side. With his nail Gendry scratched some dirt off the bar. He knew the man who had ordered hadn’t taken his eyes off him. 

Summoning some courage, Gendry met his gaze and was taken slightly aback. The eyes were grey, like a cool winter sky. That alone would have thrown him off, but it was the name he attached to those kind of eyes that made him stumble - _Arya._

”Mm, this is good. Real good.” it was the second man this time. A grin growing on his chapped lips.

”Thank you” Gendry responded flatly. ”Third best in the world.”

”Aye, so i’ve heard. Bet a lot of people come to taste your coffee.” The man with Aryas eyes started.

”Enough to keep me in business.”

”A man named Jon Arryn ever come by to taste your coffee?”

It was an odd question, but the name did ring a bell. Normally he would try to keep the small talk and socializing with the customers to a minimum. That was Hot Pies job. However, Gendry did remember serving a customer named Arryn.

A while ago the man had frequented the café for a week, and one week only. Came in every morning for a cup. Then the next week he was gone, vanished into thin air. They’d chatted only once, about nothing really.

”I remember him. Older bloke right? Why?”

”Did he ask you anything in particular?”

”Did he ask me something?” Gendry huffed and drew a hand through his hair. ”It’s been a few weeks so I can’t remember exactly. Talked a little about my business, I think. He asked about my parents, about me mum. That was it, just small talk really.”

”What’d he ask about your father?”

”If I knew him, which I don’t. What’s all of this to you?” Gendry said in confusion.

”I’m sorry, I haven’t introduced myself. How rude of me. I’m Eddard Stark. Jon Arryn was a friend of mine.”

”Gendry Waters. Wait, was?” He asked, taking the mans hand.

”He died, not so long ago.” 

Stark sipped the last of his espresso and gingerly put the chocolate in his jacket pocket. He didn’t seem bothered by Gendry’s abrupt silence. It was a strange feeling, knowing someone you met and spoke to only weeks before was now dead in the ground.

”You run a good business. I wish you luck with it in the future.” He smiled genuinely at Gendry, showing off a lovely array of laugh lines.

”You have a good day.” Gendry blurted out, a little stunned by the entire ordeal. 

After paying for their drinks the two men exited the way they came, leaving Gendry to his thoughts. Starks should come with a warning label. You think you’ve got them figured out and then they just throttle you to your feet.

* * *

Gendry was flicking through his Spotify playlist when the sound of Lommy dramatically bursting through the door was heard throughout Kings Landing. The man acted as if he were entering a tavern in the wild west.

”Ok now which of you overgrown condom failures can spare me some change?”

”Oi! We run a classy business here! Watch your fucking language.” Gendry chastised.

”That’s not a very pleasant way of asking for money either.” Hot Pie chimed in. He wiped down one of the tables by the window and quickly apologized to the nearest guest before he continued. ”I have a buck on me, though.” 

Hot Pie was always too kind. Something Lommy took advantage of a little too often.

”I bow to you Sensei” Lommy said in a possibly racist accent and snatched the buck out of Hot Pies hand. He strutted to the bar and sat down across from Gendry, stealing a chocolate from the small serving bowl in the process.

”You know there’s this great way to stop mooching off of friends. It’s called getting an actual job!”

”I have a job!” Lommy said in mock offense, stuffing his mouth with another chocolate. ”Or well I had a job. They canned my ass yesterday.”

”Aw man I’m sorry to hear that.” Hot Pie said as he circled the bar and bent down to look for carafes. ”You were too good for that damn deli anyway.”

”Man I’m gonna miss that job…” Lommy sighed, staring into the distance.

”Didn’t they pay you in cigarettes?” Gendry smiled.

”Yea and it was fucking sweet!”

Lommy reached for the chocolate but Gendry hit his hand away. Damn mooch, these are his fine chocolates. People don’t tip like they used to. He can’t have his friends thinking they can get too much free stuff.

A few new customers came in through the door. They all had that Kings Landing prep look, meaning school was ending and a new rush hour was on its way. 

Turning to greet them, Gendry stumbled into a guitar case leaning against the wall. He caught it last second but his heart was not unaffected, beating erratically in his chest.

”Hot Pie could you take this out back? Why the hell is it even here!?”

He handed it roughly to his friend who took it without protest.

”Some guy came in during your lunch and claimed he was a musician. So i asked if he wanted to audition for Fridays open mic night. Sorry it’s my fault, i should have put it away straight after.”

”Oh” Gendry suddenly felt guilty for lashing out. 

Lately they had been having trouble rallying musicians. The indie music scene in Kings Landing was so dead. All the aspiring musicians would flee to either Highgarden or Storms End the second they got any good. Iron & Wines Friday mic night was Gendry’s half hearted attempt to bring some music back to Kings Landing. 

It pleased him Hot Pie had been able to take advantage of the situation on his own.

”Well was he any good?”

Some foam spilled down onto Gendry’s finger as he starting serving the waiting customers.

”He was awesome! Played me some of his songs. I told him he could play on Friday.” Hot Pie blushed. ”I hope it’s ok?”

”Definitely OK” Gendry reassured him. With a smile Hot Pie exited through the back door. 

”Hey wait!” Gendry called. ”What’s his name?”

There was a thump as he set down the guitar. He came back out, messy black curls and all, and handed Gendry a scribbled piece of paper.

”His name’s Edric Dayne.”

* * *

**ARYA**

In the moonlight the streets of Kings Landing shone like silver, and every step Arya took echoed in time to the music in her ears. She struggled to put up her wet hair as it lay freezing against her stiff neck. 

The first fencing practice of the year had been brutal. In some sadistic display of brutish coaching technique they had been forced into a two hour long cardio and strength exercise. If you felt the urge, a voluntary part of this exercise was running the distance between the gym and the toilet. Arya thought the coach at least could have had the decency to provide them with buckets. One guy nearly tossed his cookies right down his sparing partners shirt. After that he looked a little paler than usual. 

Every muscle in her body ached and the thought of laying down in her soft bed brought tears of joy to her eyes.

Arya turned left onto her street, quickening her pace a little. The walk from the gym to the apartment building was quite long and winding, not your normal evening walk. Yet someone had been a few steps behind her ever since she left practice. As suspected the sound of foreign footsteps rang clear even after she’d turned left. 

Her neurotic mother had warned her of hooligans, rapists, and ”roughiens” as she so colorfully had called them. She’s a small girl, the prime target for these kinds of things. Knowledge of Aryas lone walks through the city at night would mortify her mother. Before she left for Kings Landing, Jon had taught her all the self defense he knew. Of course he hoped she’d never have to use it, but Arya started mentally rehearsing the movements as she charged for home. 

The strangers steps grew louder as the distance between them got smaller. In a fit of stupidity or courage, Arya couldn’t tell which, she spun around and faced her follower. Through the darkness she could decipher a masculine form, but it was too murky to see his face.

”Who are you?” She demanded, begging the gods not to let her voice reveal the fear hiding beneath the insanity.

”Wha - what?”

”Why are you following me?”

”I’m not following you” he said, surprised by her outburst.

”You’ve been walking a few feet behind me since I left the college campus. Now tell me who you are!”

”Look, I’m not stalking you!” He took a step towards her and Aryas hand shot up with her keys at the ready.

”Are those… Are those keys? You’re literally going to try and stab me with keys?” 

She could hear the smile behind his words which angered her even more. With tentative steps he inched forward, Arya inching back with each progression. Gradually more light from the street lamp illuminated his face and recognition struck her. He was as pale as before, only now in the awkward city lights his eyes looked purple, not blue.

”Puking guy” She stated flatly. Arya felt her body deflate and she lowered her keys. ”What the hell dude! You scared the shit out of me! Why didn’t you just come up and say something? I thought you were going to rape me!”

”Rape you? But you have keys!”

”It’s a legitimate self defense weapon you git!” she countered by trying to smack him with them.

He grimaced and looked somewhere between pained and embarrassed.

”Hey i’m sorry, but there was this awkward distance! It wasn’t really short enough to catch up. I would have had to run and I mean thats a little weird. That would have spooked you even worse!” He chuckled lightly. ”I really am sorry, I didn’t mean to scare you.”

”Yea well, whatever.”

There was a heavy silence when Arya just stood there fiddling with her keys. He was staring down at her, midnight blue hair falling around his face. A smile itched at his lips and he looked to be content with standing there looking at her all night.

”Anyway, I live here.” Arya gestured dramatically with her arm. She regretted it last second and tried to play it off by scratching her neck. ”So yea g’night Puking boy. It’s been sufficiently weird and awkward.”

She went to push in the code on the door but he beat her to it. With practiced fingers he pushed in the numbers and opened the door gallantly for her. 

Squinting skeptically at him she walked into the building while he followed closely behind. Arya started up the stairs but stopped for a second.

”You know me saying g’night wasn’t an invitation, right?” She clarified.

”I know. I just happen to live here too,” He stated.

”Oh… Sorry, its just guys can be real thick. Didn’t want you getting the wro-”

”Puking boy?” he exclaimed, as if it had been bothering him for a while. ”Really?”

Way to interrupt.

”You made quite a first impression.” She answered in complete honesty. If she tried hard enough she could still hear the wrenching noises.

”Maybe so, but I have blue hair! That didn’t garner a nick-name?”

”Would you have preferred smurf?”

His short bubbly laugh echoed in the stairwell and he shook his head. 

”No, i guess not.”

He took measured steps towards her. ”You made quite a first impression as well, Needle girl”

Even though she stood on the second step he was still half a head taller than her.

”After my sabre?” she asked.

”Yes,” he said softly. ”You’re really talented with her”

The name Needle was inscribed on the hilt of her sabre. It surprised her he had come close enough to read it. 

”What’s your first lecture tomorrow” He asked, leaning against the black iron railing.

”History of Westeros.” She said while thinking about the soft bed that was waiting for her upstairs.

”May i walk you to class?”

”Um… Sure.”

Feeling that the conversation was coming to a close Arya lunged up the stairs.

”Don’t you want to know my real name?” he called after her.

”If you want” she answered, leaning off the railing.

”Griff… it’s Griff.” He had a smile that really lit up a room. Being on the receiving end of that smile gave Arya a warm feeling in her belly.

Something about his name through her off, though. Like he was a shade of lilac and his name was mud brown. They clashed in an awkward fashion which triggered her guard. 

”And you?” he asked.

Arya pondered for a second, then only jerked her shoulders. 

”I’m no one,” she said, and returned to jumping up the stairs.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You didn't think i'd write a Gendrya fic without including the "Is Gendry a Baratheon?" storyline right ;)
> 
> Book readers will be a little ahead of the curve here, they'll be able to figure out who the new character is. But don't worry, it's not of the utmost importance to know who he is just yet.
> 
> Next chapter will have some real Gendrya goodness :). Real alone time without the stress having to run off to class!


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Had you guys waiting a few days this time!
> 
> I chose to split up the chapter i've been writing because A. It became really long, and B. I changed the POV half way through so it fits better like this.
> 
> So two slightly shorter chapters instead of one really long one.
> 
> Hope you all enjoy! Please comment your thoughts :) you know i love reading and answering them.

With small thoughtful movements Arya doodled onto one of the cafés white napkins.

The afternoon sun was glaring onto her computer screen, shedding light on every speck of dust in the universe that for some reason chose to cling to her screen. This unfortunate conundrum left Arya in a situation were she could get absolutely no work done. Because no way in seven hells was she moving. This cozy armchair was hers. 

All she could do was draw mindlessly on her napkin and wait for the sun to glare on somebody else.

Now and then a passerby would shoot a glance at the window and Arya thrived in making prolonged eye contact with as many as she could. Watching them fidget and run was her only form of entertainment at the moment. It also kept her from staring at a certain person who stood behind the driftwood bar selling coffee. 

All too often her gaze would shift from her work to his face. He was such a beautiful distraction. Looking at him felt dangerous, like if caught, he could pull her apart with only his eyes. How lovely, to be destroyed by the softest of blues.

There was an awkward vibration in her pants that for once had nothing to do with Gendry Waters. By painfully bending her fingers she managed to dislodge the buzzing phone from her starchy pants. Damn you Sansa for insisting on slim fit! 

Relief washed over her when she saw it wasn’t from Griff.

Something that had seemed like a harmless promise under florescent staircase lights, had turned out to be a whole lot more serious when morning arrived. 

At the first knock Arya had bolted for the door before Sansa had time to react. She’d thrown it open and faced Griff in all his bewildering glory. His insolently attractive face had been alight with a cheeky smile. Hand outstretched, he’d presented her with a butter stained pastry bag and chirped ”Croissant?”.

On their way to uni, it didn’t take long before Arya was so tired of her own voice and perpetual talking that every syllable felt sluggish and worn on her tongue. With the utmost grace he’d deflected every single one of her questions. 

Instead, he’d wanted Arya to talk about everything from her wildest hopes and dreams to what kind of cereal she ate in the morning. They arrived at campus somewhere around ”müsli is the breakfast for people who hate themselves”. 

Against her better judgement she’d given him her phone number, and regrettably her real name. He hadn’t seemed especially surprised or put off by her identity as a Stark. Ultimately she suspected he’d always known, which highly aggravated her.

Thankfully her screen showed a text from one of the other guys on the fencing team. 

After Griff had almost had an accident all over this guys training garb, Arya and him had become temporary sparring partners. They’d continued to speak about the puking as if it were a near death experience. After bonding at practice over Griffs unfortunate bowel movements, they’d met again at this mornings History class.

_\- Hey are you still in town?_

**\- Yea I’m at a café, why?**

She just had time to throw the phone on the table when it buzzed again with an answer.

_\- Great! Which café? I really need someone to discuss my 5 kings paper with._

Arya wanted to warn him she wasn’t much of a study partner, especially not when it came to History. Or when her chair was this comfortable and doodling was this fun! He would get no help from her. 

She looked over at the closed laptop before her, books sprawled out. Their judging glares fed the guilt inside her. The assignment wasn’t difficult, she just didn’t have the motivation. You were supposed to chose one event during the war of the 5 kings, change or remove it, and describe how that change would have altered the outcome of the war. 

In the end her responsible side won over and she texted him the name and address of the café.

She opened up her laptop again and desperately tried to angle it in a way that made the screen semi-readable. With her knees almost up to her chin and her laptop stuck in the crevasse between her thighs and chest, Arya could finally start making out the words. 

Typing was a whole different ordeal. One step at a time here. 

A few web pages were still open and she scrolled mindlessly through the ocean of words.

She’d been reading the same sentence five times when Edric Dayne tapped the window and made her jump. 

He dawned a smile from ear to ear and his fair hair was in disarray from the breeze. There was something unholy about a person being excited for studying. She scowled at him as he walked through the door and collapsed onto a chair across from her. He pulled out his laptop and started settling down.

”So,” he sighed in content. ”How are you doing? Assignment wise that is.”

Half hiding behind her laptop screen, Arya frowned.

”I have 15 tabs up, all filled with information and I’ve been reading the same sentence for what feels like a decade. So, yeah, I’d say I’m making my parents proud and I’ve got this paper under control.”

”Well I’m here now, so lets talk about it! First off, which event did you choose to alter?”

Arya deflated and caught her laptop right before it fell to the ground. She’d never felt so attractive with her perturbing double chin and limp posture.

”I was going to choose the Red Wedding but then I realized everyone is going to choose the Red Wedding. So then I thought, maybe if there hadn’t been any wildfire at the battle of Blackwater bay? But that felt like a dull topic… So now I’m here, with my 15 tabs of desperation.”

She glanced at him and he looked like he was watching a puppy flop around with a broken leg.

”I don’t need your pity!”

”I know! I’m just thinking about how I could help you.”

”Yeah, well I don’t need your help either.”

”I beg to differ.”

”Well then you beg to be wrong.”

Edric’s retort was a breath away but Arya broke him off.

”I know I’m being impossible.” She said with an apologetic wince. ”I just need more coffee, do you need coffee? You need coffee.”

She stood up and started rummaging around for her wallet. In an attempt at being a gentleman Edric tried to wave her off.

”I just got here, let me go get it. You can stay here and guard our stuff if you want.”

”No, I’m pretty sure sitting down for such a long time has restricted the blood flow to my legs and brain. I can feel all my blood filling up in my ass. I need to let gravity do some work on that before I sit down again.”

With a triumphant smile Arya found her wallet and started swerving around chairs and people on her way towards the bar. 

Gendry was leaning against the wall, reading a worn paperback. Fingers nibbling at the ends, he turned a page and furrowed his brows. His lips twitched and moved along with the words on the page, incapable of keeping it locked up in his mind. Still staring down at the book he absentmindedly scratched his stubble. It had grown surprisingly thick over the past few days.

He remained silent, but she felt a thunder rumble inside of him as he suddenly looked up and saw her standing there. His blue eyes were still glazed with the words that he had read when she breathed a light ”Hello”.

”Hi” he smiled, dog-earing the page and setting it down beside him. ”What can i do you for?”

_Oh i’d let you do me for free…_

”Just a cappuccino” she said, a little too quickly. ”And a refill for me.”

He nodded dutifully and reached out for the empty cup in her hand. His fingers grazed hers for not more than a second but the affect was momentous. A jolt of friction that garnered the kind of heat that runs up your wrists and into your head and back down into your gut. Her fingertips tingled in delight, begging for another touch. 

From her perspective he looked completely unaffected. Swiftly turning around to start working on her order.

This was her only moment to watch him undisturbed. His broad back tensing as it worked under his t-shirt. Pressing the grains and working the espresso machine with almost exaggerated force. He poured her coffee with care and placed it right under her nose, just like he’d done a day ago. Letting her enjoy the first succulent rise of wet steam. 

Not caring to make any artwork, Gendry bluntly added milk to the cappuccino and shoved the cup onto the bar. Some coffee spilled off the edge, creating a rim of burnt sienna around the white cup.

”Who’s your date?” he asked, harshly punctuating the T.

Aryas eyes widened in surprise and she quickly glanced back at the window. Edric was flipping through his history book, oblivious to his surroundings.

”Edric is not my date.” She said sharply. ”We’re just studying.”

Gendry raised a suspicious eyebrow, which lit a frustrated fuse inside her.

”I mean it! We’re just friends!”

”He looks way too happy to be studying.” He muttered, scratching his chin in thought.

”I know this must come as a shock to you, but some people actually enjoy learning.”

She started picking around in her wallet with a frown.

”How much do you charge for refills?”

”Oh, don’t worry about it.”

Quizzically she looked up at him through thick eyelashes.

”Don’t worry about it? What do you mean don’t worry about it i want to pay you.”

”No it’s ok, it’s on me. You’re a friend.” Gendry said avoiding her stare.

”A friend” she repeated.

”Yes, a friend.”

The word sounded sour to Aryas ears. It wasn’t until she forced a smile that she realized her face had fallen.

”Well, thank you.” She tried to sound as earnest as possible. ”Anyways, I think if i’m nice enough Edric can help me get a decent grade on my history paper.”

”Yeah, well don’t get too nice with him…” Gendry breathed, furiously wiping his hands on his towel. Like he wanted to clean himself of the thought.

”I seriously doubt he’ll take my niceness in the way your implying.”

Gendry leaned in real close, his eyes no longer soft but striking and tough.

”Really? Because he was checking out your ass just a few seconds ago.”

A flood of heat rose from her chest to her ears, most likely coloring her fair skin scarlet. That’s what she gets for talking about her ass with a guy friend.

”Who’s checking out Arya’s ass?”

Hot Pie rounded the bar and wiggled his eyebrows at her. He grabbed two glasses, filling them with water.

”Her friend Edric.”

Gendry looked as if the name left a bad taste in his mouth. Frowning heavily he nodded towards the window seat and Hot Pie, in a not so subtle fashion, stood on his tip toes to properly look over Aryas shoulder. At this moment her face was literally on fire.

”Edric Dayne? I didn’t know you two knew each other.” Hot Pie smiled gleefully. ”Wait, he was checking out _your_ ass?”

”We are not having this conversation,” Arya spat poison at the both of them, desperate to drop the topic.

”I’m sorry, Dayne? As in Edric Dayne, open mic night Edric Dayne?” There was a clear note of accusation in Gendry’s voice that Arya didn’t understand.

”Yes that’s him right there.”

Gendry bit his bottom lip and then shook his head at the ceiling. With an inaudible curse he threw his towel away and started towards the back door muttering something like ”and he’s a fucking musician too…”

A little put off by the sudden rage quit, Hot Pie quickly escaped back into the sea of chairs and people. Hoping most of the red had faded from her face, Arya grabbed the two cups and started back towards Edric. 

The rest of the afternoon was sufficiently awkward for Arya. Ever time she caught Edrics eye another weight was added to her shoulders. Another lump added to her throat. 

It’s not that he wasn’t handsome, Edric was definitely attractive. The sun from the window enforced his strong bone structure and painted warm streaks in his hair. When he smiled he showed off an array of perfect, white teeth. He came from a wealthy family and had impeccable manners. 

But he was Edric, and something about that just turned Arya straight off. A thought entered her mind but she tried to shoo it away without prevail. 

Maybe the problem wasn’t who he was, but who he wasn’t.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm making some finishing touches on the next chapter so it'll be up shortly. What i'm trying to say is you're not going to have to wait days for it!
> 
> Also atm jealous Gendry is my favorite Gendry
> 
> Next chapter is 2k words of 100% Arya/Gendry :)


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aaaand here's the next part of the chapter!
> 
> Ok so the thing is i'm working as a singer in an opera and i'm working as a prop/costume designer and a makeup artist on a childrens musical. Meaning, i have tons of shit to do right now. So i'm not going to be able to update every day. 
> 
> (You are all 100% allowed to "bother" me on tumblr and ask when im gonna update cus that just shows me ppl care and it kicks my ass a little)
> 
> Please leave a comment and tell me what you think and thank you so much to everyone who consequently leaves comments :))) you guys are the bestest <3

The deck outside had turned a dark umber from the increasing downpour. Raindrops pattered against the windows and created a vale between the warm interior of the café and a murky Queens street. 

Arya sat curled up in an armchair, her Winterfell sweater thrown over her shoulders. Behind her curtain of hair, Gendry searched for those grey eyes, now alight from the screen of her laptop. She looked so calm and concentrated. Her fingers sporadically tapping away in time with rain.

Gendry was leaning onto the cold surface of the bar as his eyes wandered over the silhouette she created against the foggy glass. 

It was after closing but he didn’t know if he had the heart to interrupt her when she’d finally found a flow to her work. She probably hadn’t even noticed when the last person left. 

Thankfully her friend Edric had left only shortly after he came. Gendry was too petty to be ashamed of the fact that he fully hoped his crap cappuccino had had something to do with it. Thinking about the guy gave him acid reflux. 

Edric Dayne was an open book to him. Nice and proper, probably from old southern money. Mother in laws dreamed of their daughters dating guys like him. On top of that he was a god damn musician too. Girls always fall head over fucking heals for musicians.

Give a guy a guitar and make him sing and he can take over the world. Gendry had bean liquid and scrap metal. He couldn’t even conquer a small town.

It was getting dark, the café lived only on the light hanging over the espresso machines. Slashes of orange were cut across the turquoise walls as a few beams scattered around the room. With a sigh Gendry shook himself of his thoughts. He starting rummaging around his playlist for a song to clean up to. 

A lone guitar picking it’s way through a chord broke from the speakers and dissolved into the rain. He began lifting chairs onto tables. The movement caused Arya to stir and he looked up to find her fleetingly searching the room for another soul.

”I’m just closing up.” His voice felt too loud against the sweet, wet, hum that earlier had held them captive.

She closed her laptop and drew a hand through her hair. Looking at him, her face scrunched into an apologetic smile.

”I’m so stupid. I’m sorry, you’ve been waiting for me to leave. I’ll go now.”

”No, it’s fine!” He said, taking a step towards her. ”It really is, fine.”

The tenseness in her shoulders seemed to dissipate at his assurance. With an extra push she rose out of the plush armchair and threw on her her grey sweater. A mess of brown and blue erupted as she pulled it over her head and for a second she displayed the most endearing smile.

She blew some of the hair out of her face and crossed her arms.

”We’ll, I guess I can help you close up.”

With small, careful steps she walked up to the nearest table and grabbed a bright orange chair.

”May I? Help?”

”You may.” He sighed, as sweetly as he could.

Together they started wiping down tables and lifting chairs to free the floor. 

Gendry was clearing up the spot by the window when he noticed a scribbled on napkin. It was covered in black ink yet the doodles seemed to center around one drawing. Nimbly he picked it up, brushing off a stray crumb. The blackened drawing was of a hand, fingers only slightly bent around a heart resting in its palm. The lines were chaotic but ever stroke seemed to add to the collective drama of the tiny doodle. 

Arya was busy with another table when he slipped it into his jeans pocket.

They danced around each other in further silence but now and then he would catch her looking at him. A thoughtful glint in her pale eyes. He finished wiping off a table and then leaned on it heavily, turning his head to look straight at her. There was a smile in his voice when he asked her.

”Seriously, what is it?” 

As if anticipating the question she made no attempt to sound surprised. She faced him, both hands holding dearly onto the legs of a stool.

”It’s just. I don’t think i’ve ever seen you on this side of the bar.” She pressed her lips together but then breathed a short laugh. ”It’s odd. Not having that barrier.”

Gendry swallowed hard, stood up straight, and made his way towards her. Each one of his steps felt uneasy, as if the soles of his feat had become rounded. His heart was beating erratically in his chest when he closed the distance. 

With no more than a foot left she looked so very tiny, her neck craning slightly to hold his eyes. He watched her chest move, every rise and fall heavy and uneven. She had sunset on her breath and he breathed it in just a little bit, feeling as if it would save him from death.

”Now, there’s no barrier.” He said raggedly.

Itching to touch him, her shaking fingers rose to his wrist. Like an artist with a featherlight touch she drew circles against his veins. Her thumb rubbed on his pulse and the sensation traveled up his arm right into his head, fogging up his mind.

Her eyes wandered from his wrist up to the bend of his arm, fingers slowly dragging along behind. A trail of goosebumps followed her as she slid against his sensitive skin. She noticed and smiled at the visual effect her touch had on him. Her hand stopped at the beginning of one of his tattoos and she dragged her thumb against the inked words right above the bend.

”Valar Morghulis,” she read aloud, then lifted her eyes to his face. ”What does it mean?”

”It’s high valyrian meaning ’All men must die’ ”.

There was a flash of concern on her face as the morbidity of the meaning finally sunk in.

”That’s a strange thing to tattoo.”

”Not really. In the end we all die, nobles as well as beggars. In death we are equal. I also see it as a reminder of my own mortality, and the inevitable fate that that entails. All men must die.”

Hesitantly he started to lift his hand, reaching for her elbow. She didn’t show any objections so he let his fingertips graze her skin lightly, still only testing the waters.

”But i am no man.” She stated flatly.

”No… You certainly are not.”

Her lips held a string and they were pulling him towards her. Guided by a force he could not control he leant downwards, his stare flicking between her eyes and mouth.

As if struck by lightning, Arya cut the string reeling him in and suddenly pulled her arm back. She stumbled backwards and hit a table. Unsuccessfully she tried to play it off as nothing and then hastily chose to hop up onto it.

”Um, well, I really like it! I really like all your tattoos. Are you planning on getting more?”

The rain had picked up outside and Gendry forced himself to focus on it for a second. A way to escape Aryas meditative grasp and return to real life.

” _Obedience to another is the decay of self_ ”

”Huh?”

”That’s it, that’s my next tattoo.”

”Oh” She said, eyes wide and pensive. ”I like it. Where’s it from?”

Gendry hesitated for a moment then shuffled over to the bar and jumped up onto it. He stretched his arm out and grabbed the old paperback he’d been reading earlier. The book was tattered and yellowed, several pages creased from current and old forgotten dog ears. 

A short purr of riffling pages later and he found the section.

”For me, obedience to another is the decay of self. For though every being is similar, each being is different. And to herd our differences, under one law, degrades each self.”

With a smile he looked up to make sure she had listened.

”Here” 

He threw her the book which she caught easily. Flipping it over a few times in her hands she traced the ragged spine and then caressed the cover.

”Play the Piano Drunk Like an Percussion Instrument Until the Fingers Begin to Bleed a Bit.” She laughed softly and turned the book over. ”That’s quite a mouthful.”

”Yea, his titles usually are.”

”Charles Bukowski… He sounds like a clever man.”

”I don’t know if I would call him clever. He was a depressed drunk, but I connect with him on a spiritual level.”

”You connect with an old drunk?”

”Yeah, I do. I don’t know what that says about me but I really do. Maybe I seek clarity in his words. Or perhaps the absence of it. To know I’m not the only one whom good fortune never falls on? Or something like that.”

His words left them drifting into a comfortable silence, the kind you can only have with a person you’re truly comfortable with. They looked at each other and Gendry felt whole. When she looked at him, he didn’t have to pretend to be anything or anyone. He could just be what he was, and that was such an unexpected gift that she’d given him. With thoughts crashing down around him, he was suddenly deafened by all the things that they weren’t saying.

Arya gave a tired sigh and slid off the table. She grabbed her bag and slung it over her shoulder.

”I think, good fortune comes in a lot of different shapes and sizes. If you can’t find it,” she held his book up and turned it over a few times. ”You might just be looking for the wrong things.”

With a heavy heart he watched her put it down and steady herself to leave.

”It’s late, I’m going home. Goodbye Gendry”

She didn’t wait for his answer, only shrugged quickly and exited through the veil.

With legs like lead he stood there and let her leave. He looked down at the book and thought about how her warmth still clung to the paper. Without warning a dam broke and words flooded and filled his mind - _Long ago, among other lies they were taught that silence was bravery._

There was nothing noble or true about silence. There was no bravery in that. He owed it to himself to be truthful. He owed it to himself to not be silent. 

He owed it to himself to summon 20 seconds of insane courage and run after her.

Not bothering to grab a coat Gendry lunged out the door and let the veil come crashing down in ashes around him. He saw her storming down the street, grey sweater already darkened at the shoulders from the relentlessly rainy weather.

”Arya!”

She turned and squinted through the rain, damp hair heavy around her small face.

”What?”

He could feel the most obnoxious smile burn at his cheeks when he hurtled over the fence of the deck and ran towards her. Like wildfire an enormous rush of adrenalin swept through his body. He grabbed her by the arms and looked her straight in the eye.

”You are my good fortune.” He said, almost yelling through the splatter of rain. ”Arya, I think you might be the best thing that’s happened to me in a really long time.”

Her grey eyes bulged as she took in his words. Water poured down her face and collected in silver drops on her eyelashes. He was breathing heavily and sensed his reserve of courage begin to peter out. Ever second of silence traveled right through his chest like a sinking dagger. He couldn’t take it much longer. Begging her to say something he urged her on.

”Arya?”

With surprising force she clenched her fist around his t-shirt. The intensity had him wonder if she was going to punch him, but before he had time to flinch she pulled him down towards her and crashed her lips against his. 

In surprise he fisted her sweater in his hands, searching for enough clarity to kiss her back. She tasted like warm rain and stale coffee, but mostly, she tasted like Arya. 

Gently he snaked a hand into her hair, dragging against her neck and scalp. He brushed his lips against hers and she opened her mouth only slightly to breath him in. They let the rain drip around their faces and onto their tongues. With a gasp she pressed him closer and sucked on his bottom lip. Like a shooting star she had come into his life, lighting up his darkened sky. Just as quickly as she came, she was gone. She pulled away and the absence of her lips was instant agony. 

Without a word she backed up a few steps until finally turning and making her way north. A curious feeling filled him as we watched her walk away. Like his lips could never again belong anywhere else, but her body.

Starks… he thought, watching her back disappear down the hill of Queens street. They should come with a warning label.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Haha i know it's SO CLICHÉ to have them kiss in the rain but this fic is already like super pretentious with hipster Gendry listening to The Smiths and just all that shit so i thought "fuck it i do what i want" and i put that in.
> 
> Next chapter is Arya POV  
> Who wants to bet it's gonna include her swooning heavily and obsessing over that kiss?
> 
> Please leave a comment and tell me what you thought!! <3


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A day later than i thought but now finally i bring you an update!
> 
> God this was a difficult chapter! I feel like one of the greatest challenges with writing Arya is not making her too sappy and girly as she starts falling for Gendry. 
> 
> I had to re-write and take out so much cus i was having way too much fun making weird ass metaphors and being too artsy about her emotions. Thus making her slightly out of character, hopefully she's back in character now.
> 
> The tone of this chapter shifts quite drastically from when Arya is alone to when she comes home to Sansa and that bothered me slightly but i didn't know what to do to make it better so i just left it like this.
> 
> I hope you guys enjoy it anyways and comment your thoughts!  
> Happy reading :)

Breaking from Gendrys lips had been like waking up and finding the world smeared in the color of a denied heart. Every inch of her being, dripping in the remnants of his touch. The taste of him building on her tongue and breaking apart in her hands. 

Every single moment with Gendry up until then had felt so unreal. The lighting always a softer shade, the air hanging slightly askew. Only when opening that door and entering a glistening Queens street had she been struck with reality. Cold air creeping in under her shirt and wet rain hitting her hair. She’d left Iron & Coffee with Gendry in it as if leaving a fantasy world. Ready to forget and reset, accepting that something so perfect could not exist untainted in real life. 

But her fantasy world had come rushing after her, grabbing her by the arms and staring her in the face, demanding to exist for real.

He’d showed her that her presence and absence meant something. That she mattered outside of her own being and it overwhelmed her. His words had pushed her into blankness, thoughts blindly grabbing at whatever they could find. 

Like standing on a bridge and getting the urge to jump, or sitting in a car on the highway and wanting to open the door. Arya had a disgusting need to be more than what she was in that moment. To regain control of the situation and grab at insanity, so she kissed him.

Letting herself linger too long on his lips and she risked disappearing inside his embrace and losing herself forever. The unstinting pang of emotion that erupted from her chest when he touched her was so foreign and frightening. Every fiber in her body screamed for more, making backing away from him agonizingly difficult. All she could do was break out into a sprint and let the rain wash away every scent and every lingering warmth he had left on her.

Mascara stung her eyes as it slowly gathered and ran down her cheeks. She slowed to a walk and lifted her face to the darkened sky. Every drop was a glorious reminder of him running his wet fingers across her skin, tangling in her hair. 

Arya was entering dangerous territory, and she knew it. She was scared out of her god damn mind and all she could do was smile at the gold glistening street, and walk straight on. Kicking down every warning sign in sight.

The busses ran infrequently at this hour and with Aryas luck she’d probably just missed it. No one stood huddled under the roof of the bus booth when she passed and she didn’t bother checking the schedule. It was a long walk home but it wasn’t impossible. A few extra minutes for thinking things over might do her good.

Her footsteps stormed on in time with her thoughts, reciting ever word and every motion of the day. Stealing glances at Gendry from the comfort of her armchair, praying for a hint of a smile. Standing so close she could smell the coffee clinging to his shirt and taste metal in her mouth. Talking about his favorite poet and sharing the words that had colored his soul. 

Sometimes you meet a person and you just click. Before you know it you feel closer to them than most people you know. It felt like she’d known him her whole life, but she'd only known him a few days, and she’d kissed him! Had that been wrong? Should she not have done that? The answer still hung in the air because she’d bolted out of sight before he could respond. He kissed her back though. Maybe that’s just what people do? Arya wouldn’t know, she’d never kissed anyone before Gendry.

It was all a little too much for her to handle and a few kilometers later she slammed her back against her front door and closed her eyes. She felt inches away from weeping, ashamed of her sentimentality and possible love. Love? This wasn’t love. What in seven hells even was this? Insanity, maybe. How could one single human being press her to the edge of her sanity while simultaneously draw blazing sunlight from her gut? Arya opened her eyes to wipe the tears that weren’t there. She’d forgotten, Arya Stark doesn’t cry. 

With a ”fuck” on her lips she pushed in the code and opened the door. Her boots squelched and sucked as she ran up the staircase. Quickly she tried to settled her thoughts and neutralized her face, if that was even possible.

The apartment smelt of jasmine and newly washed linen.

”Hello?”

”Hey Arya”.

She sneaked a glance around the corner and saw Sansa sitting huddled up on the couch with Nymerias head resting on her thigh. The TV was on mute and flashed cold colors across the room. Sansas hair was draped down over her shoulders, almost reaching her lap now. She was staring intensely at the words in her school book as she took a long sip from her tea. Papers were splayed out over the coffee table, held down by her MacBook and more literature.

”I hate to sound like mother-” Sansa started.

”Then don’t” Arya snapped, tugging off her soaked shoes and removing their soles.

There was a slap as Sansa shut her book.

”It’s quite late you know. Have you been at uni all this time?”

Arya struggled out of her sweater, dark with rain, and hung it on a hanger.

”I was studying at a café with a friend, ok!”

”Until now? What did you two do, stay till closing?”

”Actually yes” Arya said, very matter-of-fact. ”I helped close up.”

She walked into the living room with a coarse set on the bathroom.

”Arya!” Sansa gasped. ”You look positively medieval. What did you do, walk home?”

With an exasperated sigh she closed her eyes and turned to her sister.

”I did. I missed the buss. Anything else?”

Sansa looked at her, biting her lip, her eyes far away.

”No that’s it.” 

There was a pause as Arya stood dripping on the living room floor. She left a trail of escaped raindrops on her way to the bathroom. ”Sorry I’m such an inconvenience” Sansa sighed under her breath before Arya closed the door.

Under the harsh spotlights Arya stared at the contrast she created. Face reddened and smeared with mascara. Dark hair, wet and tangled. The rain had managed to dampen her shirt as well and it clung to her small frame. She was a broken flaw in the white perfection of Sansas bathroom.

Her grey eyes looked wide and feral. Still sparking with intensity. Her lip quivered and she tightened her jaw to make it stop. Raising her hand to her lips she dabbed her finger on them. Remembering what it had felt like to press them against his, to breath him in. To take all his desperate emotion in her lungs and share it in that one second.

She wondered what Gendry was doing now. Gods, she thought, smiling at herself. It felt like his name was created solely to be spoken by her lips. 

”Gendry” she whispered, staring at her face as her mouth formed his name.

She was in the deep end now and it was completely unexplored by her. 18 years she’d been sitting around in that empty hole in her heart. A hole with which she was completely content with remaining empty. It might still remain so, but ever since she walked into Iron & Coffee a few days ago, the walls of her hole seemed less dull.

Arya washed her face and pulled out the tangles in her hair. She watched herself in the mirror as she braided back her hair. Tired fingers pulled off her clothes and threw them in the wash bin.

Sansas kimono hung limp next to the shower and after drying off completely Arya yanked it down and wrapped it around herself. It wasn’t warm but the powder pink silk felt like heaven against her cold skin.

The kimono smelled lovely. A soft whiff of Sansa, only slightly masked by her jasmine perfume. Standing in the bathroom clutching at the silk, a realization suddenly struck her.

Arya opened the door and marched to the living room, dropping down on the couch. Nymeria lifted her head and panted at her gleefully. Sansa glanced sideways, then returned to her studying.

”Hi.” She said, dragging out the i in suspicion.

”Sansa, you’ve kissed people right?” Arya asked urgently.

”Um yes, I have a boyfriend remember.”

”No but I mean more than one person.”

Sansa looked straight up from her book to the TV, and then turned to her sister.

”Arya, What is this about?” she cocked an eyebrow at her and closed her book.

”Don’t worry about it just answer the question, have you?”

”Well yes but-”

”So when you kiss someone and they kiss you back, is that just a natural reaction or is it an active choice?”

Sansa stared at her, wide eyed and smiled, letting out a short breath.

”That really depends Arya, what kind of reciprocation are we talking about here?”

”Well” Arya started, fidgeting in her seat, her hands continuously straightening out the silk robe. ”Closed eyes, hands in hair, parting lips, pressing his body against you.   
Just that stuff.” She blurted.

”Arya!” Sansa shrieked. She grabbed her book and hit Arya hard on her leg.

”Ow!”

”You had your first kiss didn’t you!”

”That book is really heavy.”

”Who is it? Oh tell me more please! It sounds like it was fantastic.”

”You answer me first!”

Nymeria whined at their raised voices, and Sansa put a calming hand on her head.

”First, tea. We need tea.”

”I don’t drink tea.”

”No coffee!” Sansa scolded as she stood and walked to the kitchen. ”It’s way too late for coffee.”

”That’s why they make decaf!”

”Can you just-” Sansa took out a tea jar and put it on the counter. Her eyes were closed and she looked tired. ”Can we do this my way? Please? It’s not like I’ve fantasized about having boy talk with my little sister since forever.”

”This is not boy talk!” Arya called out, leaning out to get a better view of her sister. ”This is more like science talk. It’s purely a scientific question. I refuse to call it boy talk.”

The kettle started whining and puttering, casting long threads of steam into the air. Sansa reached up to take out two large ceramic tea cups.

”Call it what you want Arya but boy talk is something passed down from generation to generation. Just because you want to call it something else doesn’t change the fact that you want to talk about boys and kissing.”

”Urgh!” Arya snatched the pillow from behind her and buried her face in it. She’d made a horrible mistake coming to Sansa. It’s not like she couldn’t have googled this and come up with a plausible answer. 

A steaming cup of leaf water was forced into her hands as Sansa shooed Nymeria off the sofa and sat down next to her. Arya took a whiff and blinked in shock. It was peppermint and it intruded her nose and severely cleared her sinuses. 

”So” Sansa sang, eyes alight with anticipation. She quickly sipped her tea then placed it in her lap. ”Tell me everything!”

”You answer me first woman!”

”Oh please! From what you told me it sounds like he was more than actively willing to kiss you back. Now who was it? Do I know him?”

”Well, sort of-”

”Oh! Is it that guy that came to the apartment to walk you to school? He was so handsome I could just cry. And I mean, it was blatantly obvious he had a thing for you. I mean croissants!”

”Wow, ok you’re going to need to calm down.”

”Sorry.”

Arya sighed and blew a little into her tea. She didn’t know if she was ready to talk about Gendry with anyone. It was something that had until only a few hours ago, only existed inside her own mind. Spoken aloud, what they had felt fragile. Anything more than a whisper would break it into fragments and it would be lost to her forever.

”I don’t know what to say.” She said breathlessly.

”What’s his name?” Sansa tried. ”You do know his name right?”

”Yes I know his name!”

”Hey, I wouldn’t judge.”

”You totally would though.”

”Only a little!” 

Arya laughed and shook her head, thriving in this rare moment. When there was no malicious intent in their banter, or begrudging tone in their voices. It struck her that this was the first time since she moved in that the two of them had taken time to sit down and actually talk to one another.

”Gendry” Arya said it with a smile on her lips, eyes downcast and shy. ”His name is Gendry” Again she relished in how the letters formed in her mouth and tasted on her tongue.

”Wait, Iron & Coffee Gendry?”

”Yes.”

Sansa suddenly shrieked and kicked her legs violently. Arya clasped her own cup in panic as it clucked and spilled out onto her exposed leg. Dodging a high kick Arya shot her sister a look that could kill. Sansa remained impervious, all of her tea still magically swishing around inside of her cup. The tea burnt and ran down Aryas leg as she aggressively dabbed at it with Sansas kimono. 

Remembering she wasn’t supposed to overreact Sansa coughed and straightened her hair slightly. Pretending in her most lady like manner that nothing had happened.

”Well he is very attractive if i must say so myself…” she sipped her tea and batted her long eyelashes. ”So, how do you feel about him?”

With desperate eyes Arya looked everywhere but at Sansa and finally exploded with flailing arms and a tired cry.

”I don’t know! I’ve never felt like this before. Just the thought of him consumes me and I’m scared! I’m really scared but also euphoric. I might be going mad Sansa. I might legitimately be going absolutely mad.”

”You’re not going mad.”

”I’m not?”

”No. It’s completely normal. Don’t you remember me with Joffrey? Seven hells, I wanted to marry that man and have his beautiful blond haired babies. Now thats called going mad.”

Sansa smiled but her eyes looked almost pained. She drank from her mug to cover the expression clear on her face.

”Wanted to?” Arya asked quietly, curious over the past tense.

”I totally called it you know!” Sansa returned from behind her mug, eyes cleared from any pain she might have let slip before.

”Called what?”

”You and Gendry! The first time we were at his café.”

”What? No. No, ok stop. There is no me and Gendry. There is only me being pathetically lustful for him. Oh gods, I think i just threw up a little bit in my mouth. That was so sappy. You’re a bad influence!”

”Believe me, there is no way he doesn’t feel the same! You two were like magnets. Orbiting around each other and drawn together by some inner force. Only parted when forcefully pulled apart. Anyone with eyes could see it. I mean even your dopey friend noticed! What was is name? Hot cake?”

”Hot PIE”

”Whatever, I totally called it.” Sansa said smugly.

”Gods you’re incorrigible! It was just one kiss. Besides, I kind of attacked him. I don’t even know if he likes me like that.”

”Of course he does!”

”He might not!”

”Gods why are you even fighting this when it’s so blatant?”

”Because!” Arya shrieked, her strident voice catching Sansa off guard. ”Because…” the truth hurt to acknowledge. She’d held it pressed down to the ground this entire time, but it was clawing its way free now.

”Because guys like him don’t go for girls like me Sansa.” She said, her voice strangled and short. ”He’s in a different stratosphere than me, and I don’t have the convenience of expecting every guy I like to like me back. I'm not like you.”

”Not like me?” Sansa looked confused, eyebrows furrowed and worried.

Aryas voice was no more than a whisper. The words had jumped at her before she had time to halt them. They ripped open her mouth and cut her tongue on the way out.

”I’m not pretty like you.”

It was embarrassing and she hated to admit it to herself, let alone admit it to Sansa. But she was jealous. She always had been. 

No one stared at Arya in amazement when someone like Sansa stood nearby. It was just the way of the world and it always will be. The insecure little girl that hid inside of Arya cried blood over the unfairness and ripped at her face and hair in defeat.

”Oh, Arya…” Sansas looked stunned, her voice fading as she shook her head. 

Gracefully she set her cup down on the coffee table and scooted closer. Her hands found Aryas cheeks, cradling them gingerly. As if they were her most precious gift. With careful strokes she soothed the lines on Aryas forehead and calmed her spirits with nothing but her touch. The TV light caught the side of Sansas face and bathed her in rosy pink light, making her auburn hair glisten pale red.

”I need you to listen now, ok? Don’t ever degrade yourself to wanting to be just pretty.” She said, voice thick with emotion. ”You were never meant to be just pretty. You were meant to burn down the world and paint the sky with your soul. Gods Arya, you were meant to live life so fearlessly people will be left trembling in your wake, and you don’t need someone calling you pretty to do any of that!”

Moisture was building in Sansas clear blue eyes and Arya suddenly felt guilty for not being able to cry in sympathy with her sister. 

She most ardently wanted to believe Sansas eloquent words, but belief was a graveyard. The more you chose to believe the more you opened yourself up to die inside from disappointment. Open your heart to someone and they’ll pour acid on your soul, killing the flowers you let them plant there.

It was a terrifying thing, letting someone join you in the hole in your heart. But lovely, oh so lovely.

Arya displayed a small smile to comfort her sister, giving the impression she took her words to heart and believed them as the highest of truths. With a sigh Sansa let go of Aryas face and let her hands rest in her lap. 

”Promise me we’ll talk about this again some other time? I really want to hear more about the man who managed to get one over on Arya Stark.”

Arya rolled her eyes but nodded accordingly. Despite popular belief, she actually enjoyed getting along with her sister. Maybe she should try harder for it to happen more frequently.

Her eyes downcast, Arya noticed something irregular on Sansas exposed wrists. In their earlier blur of emotional chaos, she hadn’t noticed it. Now faced with it close up like this, the bluish purple marks screamed clear as day. Before Sansa had time to react Arya grabbed one of her hands and lifted the bruised wrist to her face.

”Seven Hells! Sansa what happened?”

As if burnt she snapped back her hand and quickly pulled down her knitted sleeves to cover the blue wrists.

”Oh that, it’s nothing, just my shopping bags. They were really heavy.”

”So you carried them on your wrists?”

”Yes.”

”Where are the bags?”

”Huh?”

”The bags, where are they? Why don’t you show me what you bought that was so heavy it left massive bruising on your wrists.”

”I-In my room.” She struggled, wrapping her arms around herself defensively.

Ignoring her sisters loud ”No!”, Arya yanked back on of her arms and tugged back the sleeve, exposing Sansas brittle wrist. A stray gasp escaped her as light illuminated the bruise. It was so dark in some places, growing into greens and yellows, building a tiny galaxy on the pale skin.

”Sansa this was made by a hand.”

A guttural sob escaped Sansas throat and she shook her hand out of Aryas grasp.

”Please don’t be mad! Just hear me out. We were having a lovely date and I ruined everything. It was all my fault. I was annoying him and being petty and jealous, he didn’t mean to but I provoked him. He was so sorry about it after I swear he’ll never do it again. He felt awful, he even sent me flowers!” Sansa cried in desperation.

”Jofferey did this to you?”

There was as an anger seething inside her, something primal and true. A visceral fury that built in her gut and ran through her heart to her brain. There is wolfs blood in a Stark, and it stirs when you threaten its pack.

”I’m gonna kill him. I’m gonna kill that fucking bastard!”

Arya shot up and stormed to the door reaching for her jacket.

”Arya stop it! You’re not even dressed. Where are you going to go this time of night?”

”I’m going to find Joffrey Baratheon and I’m going to tear his fucking throat out!”

”Arya please he didn’t mean to!”

”How can you do it?” Arya charged back into the living room, staring her sister down. ”How can you defend a man who hurt you?”

”You don’t understand. I love him and it’s more complicated than you think.”

”You’re right. I don’t understand.” She walked closer and loomed over Sansa sitting in the sofa. ”How can it be more complicated than he hurt you, now he has to pay?”

The irritable buzz and flashing of a phone distracted them both for a second. It was Sansas iPhone vibrating on the glass coffee table. She snatched it swiftly and looked quizzically at the screen.

”Hello Father.” She answered, masking her distress masterfully.

Arya stood with her jacket still in hand, staring down at her sister. The confused expression on Sansas face went slack-jawed and she lifted her hand to cover her gasping mouth. Trembling fingers grasped quickly for the remote and she switched to the closest news channel.

”Sansa what is it?”

Sansa bit her lip and looked glassy eyed at Arya, nodding her head at what their father was saying.

”Yeah no she’s right here, I’ll tell her… I love you too.”

”Ok you’re scaring me now, tell me what?”

Sansa went to turn on the sound and the noise of breaking news filled their ears.

”It’s Robert Baratheon” she croaked. ”He’s dead.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DUN DUN DAAAAAA  
> Is this my first character death? I think it is? Well he's not really a major character in the story but whatever he matters ok.
> 
> This chapter was a little all over the place but so is my life right now.  
> After this weekend my life calms down tremendously and i'll get way more time for writing!
> 
> Please comment and let me know what you think :)
> 
> Oh and also... GAME OF THRONES SEASON 4 IN LESS THAN A WEEK  
> *sets self on fire and jumps out of window*


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh gosh, ok, quickly adding notes now.  
> It's soon midnight and i have to get up latest 6 tomorrow to go to Lapland with my family.
> 
> Aka 12 hours in a car so that i can drink, laugh, and sunbath in the snow together with my cousins + extended family.
> 
> I'm excited!  
> But it means no updates until 20th of April!  
> I'm bringing my computer so i'll be writing while i'm up there.
> 
> Anyways here's the latest chapter! I'm hoping it's ok and that you guys can live off of it for another week.
> 
> Happy Easter <3

An uncharacteristically grey sky loomed over Kings Landing that day as sets of darker shadows walked the streets. Some wearing jackets, others t-shirts, as if collectively, people couldn’t decide if it was cold or not. Begrudged faces walked through the rattling front door of Iron & Coffee, dragging their damp shoes and shaking the rain out of their hair.

The tarnished corners of Factotums pages buzzed against his thumb as Gendry searched for the right number. Sighing with content, the page he’d been waiting for sprung at him. Dragging his finger across the faded ink he read aloud:

”It was like the beginning of life and laughter. It was the real meaning of the sun”

With a smack he shut the book, almost ripping the cover in excitement. He’d stayed up all night just staring, searching for words as if they lay hidden in the walls of his bedroom. Nothing seemed to encompass the absolute totality of Aryas kiss until he finally remembered this small piece of a poem. The better part of his day had been spent rummaging through his Bukowski collection looking for it.

”As per usual, Charles helps me put words to feelings so momentous, so unfathomable, that I’m left without air to breath them on my own.”

Hot Pie wore an expression of excited disbelief. His chin rested heavily in his hands and he opened his mouth to speak but Lommy beat him to it.

”Well, well, well” he sighed, arms crossed over his chest. ”Aren’t we an artsy fuck today”.

Gendry frowned and grabbed his book, defensively shoving it out of sight.

”Shut up” he bit.

”Not only are you wearing a beanie, a fucking beanie!” Lommy cried, pushing off from his chair in a fruitless attempt to to grab it off of Gendrys head but he dodged out of the way with a surprised smile. ”You’re quoting poetry now!?”

Hot Pie grabbed Lommy and tugged him down again.

”Didn’t you know? Gendry’s an emotional teenage girl in a man suit. He hides it well behind this brooding iron facade, though.”

”Remind me never to open up to either of you ever again.”

”Oh c’mon” Hot Pie smiled, but Gendry turned his back on them and opened up a new bag of coffee beans. ”You can’t get upset I called you an girl.”

Gendry flashed him an angry glare. 

”I honestly thought you already knew!”

Lommy snorted at that and sat down again on his favorite orange stool, breaking his cheeky grin to stuff a chocolate in his mouth. 

”You’re one to talk HP. We all know you’re the one who has man-periods here.” 

Gendry filled the grinder with new fresh beans, the aroma exploding into the air as he carefully poured them into the container. He let his lungs fill with the heavy air, relishing in the familiar scent. The scent that only recently smelled more like home than home did.

Ignoring their snarky talk he turned on the machine and let the noise drain out their continued remarks.

”Back to point” Hot Pie said methodically. ”We’re both just a little surprised is all!” 

The machine made a terrible rumbling noise and he had to yell over the racket. 

”Gendry? I’m sorry ok! Please, continue talking. I truly want to hear more about it. Her, about her I mean.”

”Yeah well I don’t!” Lommy yelled. ”Come back to me when you’ve fucked her!”

The grinder quit right when the last of Lommys words echoed loudly in their lonesome around the cafe. It garnered a few turned heads and Gendrys shoulders tensed with frustration.

”Classy. Establishment.” He reminded through gritted teeth, slapping his friends hand as he reached for another chocolate. 

With a defiant huff Lommy reached into his pocket and pulled out a hidden chocolate. Gendry was pretty sure Lommys shit eating grin garnered a smack but the bastard escaped out of reach before he could decide back or front hand hit.

”Work.” Gendry ordered, and Hot Pie dutifully scurried away like a scared rat.

 _It’s their own fault_ , he muttered to himself. He’d never have shared any of this with them in the first place if it hadn’t been for Hot Pie. Like a an emotional blood hound, he’d walked in that morning and instantly noticed something was different. Not wrong, just different. He’d looked past the sunken eyes and tired skin from a sleepless night and seen a glint of honest happiness there.

Gendrys default setting had always been sullen and angry. He never noticed he was thirsty for something else before a girl forced her glass of water to his lips. He’d always assumed it was natural and a part of him, until yesterday. When that glass had been put to his lips and he realized he’d walked through life parched and empty. Now that he knew were he could find the water he needed, the thought of it consumed him.

Arya hadn’t visited the coffee shop for almost two days now. Leaving Gendry all too much time to marinade in his thoughts and play their evening together in front of his eyes over and over again. If he closed his eyes he could hear the rain. He could smell her wet hair and feel her breath on his skin. The remnants of her flavor lingered like a curse in his chest. From one second to another, she had managed to take a free man and make him hers. He’d never be free again and he smiled at the thought of it.

”I have too much blood in my coffee system. Who’s a girl gotta kill to get a caffeinated drink around here?”

The voice sent a jolt up his spine to his eyelids and snapped them open. With only barely enough self control to mask his excitement, Gendry turned and leaned casually onto the bar.

”Would be a shame to get my beautiful floors all bloody. Even if it is in the name of caffein.” He said with a lopsided smile. ”What can I do for m’lady?”

”Don’t call me m’lady.”

”Why not?”

”I’m not a lady.”

”Huh… You know I’m this close to caring. I can almost taste it… Nope it’s gone.”

Arya pouted angrily and locked him in with her steely stare.

”Am I going to get some coffee or not?”

”Of course. As m’lady commands.”

”If you don’t stop calling me that I’ll stab you. With your spinal chord.”

”Such violence!” Gendry gasped in mock outrage as he clasped at his chest.

”Are you even surprised?”

Laughing lightly to himself he went to grab her a cup. Surprised? He doubted there would ever come a time when Arya Stark ceased to surprise him.

As if finally fixing a faulty composition in a sculpture, Gendry felt whole with Arya sitting at his bar. She completed the painting that was his café. That was his reality, really. Her presence and absence meant something to the composition of his life and it was a curious realization to have while pouring coffee into a tattered cup. 

Taking care not to spill, he carefully slid the white and blue porcelain cup across his bar. Placing it just slightly under her nose. It was a very personal and private joy of his to watch Arya breath in that first scent of coffee. Gendry wasn’t good for much, but he could make a mean cup of coffee. Every time she inhaled his brew and smiled, he felt like he’d given her a small gift from his own heart. Something real and truthful.

Sighing with content, Arya slurped quietly, eyeing him with care. She carried secrets in her eyes and removing the cup from her bitter afternoon lips she spread sunshine with her smile.

How was it, that without effort, nonsense could spill from his mouth at any time. But when it came time to say something that mattered; like I miss you, I want you, I need you by my side because without you nothing means anything. He just couldn’t

”You have a mood ring?” she blurted, tearing him from his thoughts.

Her tone held honest excitement and she grabbed his limp hand, setting his skin ablaze.

”Oh that.” Gendry breathed, as she stroked the midnight blue ring. Using what little strength he had left he tried not to shake as she held so dearly onto his fingers. ”A remnant from a past life you could say. I don’t know why I still wear it. I don’t even remember what the colors mean.”

”Oh” Arya challenged, raising an eyebrow. As if inspecting a scientific find, she brought his pinky closer and examined the ring.

”Hmm…”

”Yes?”

”Well either you want to sleep with me -” 

Something caught in Gendrys throat and he coughed awkwardly, as an untimely warmth grew in his gut. Her nimble fingers grabbed the ring and spun it a few times around his stiff finger. 

”Or you’re stressed about work, I can’t tell which.” 

She let go of his heavy hand and let it drop with a painful slam against the bar. 

”I used to have one when i was a kid. I can’t remember when i lost it though.” 

Still taken aback he watched her sip her coffee with a kind smile as if she hadn’t just … well… said that.

Gendry tried to laughed it off and fidgeted before fixing with the collar of his shirt. The hairs under the rim of his beanie were turning slick with cold sweat. It couldn’t possibly always be this hot in the café? 

”Uh… Thanks. For that. So… Arya.” He chuckled nervously, already forgetting what he intended on saying. Instead his mind was flooded with glorious images of Arya draped over his bed. Messy hair covering half her face, sucking on her bottom lip. Hands grabbing fiercely at the sheets, legs wrapped tightly around him as she moaned his name and-.

”Could I have a cappuccino? Extra shot of espresso please?”

Feeling like the world wouldn’t let him catch a break Gendry forced himself to think of dead kittens, hoping his apron would cover what pressure might be perturbing underneath. He turned his attention to the new customer and put on his best work smile.

Surprisingly tall and slender, Gendry didn’t have to look down to address the new arrival across the bar. He wore his dark blue hair pulled back in a bun, a hint of blond at the base. Pulling a fat designer wallet from his pocket, he wore the smile of a man who thought the sun shone out of his own ass. Not an unusual trait in a Kings Landing resident. Though this one had the added air of a man who’d been fed with a silver spoon and bitten the hand off too. A repulsive sight, and no doubt a shocking contrast to the blandness of Gendry himself. 

”Seven hells Griff, are you stalking me or something? This is like the 7th time I see you today.” Arya said, obviously acquainted with smurf boy.

”Not stalking! I’d rather call it close range people watching.” Griff said defensively. 

”I’d rather call it creepy.” Arya muttered.

”I’m not stalking you don’t worry. I come here all the time.” He put a hand on Aryas shoulder and let it creep down until it landed at the small of her back.

”You’ve literally never been here.” Gendry added flatly. Noticing how Arya didn’t instantly make an effort to remove the hand. 

”What?”

”I own the place, you’ve never been here.” 

”Whatever” Griff brushed him off like a speck of dirt on his coat. Which by the way looked to cost more than the average mans monthly pay. ”Don’t worry Arya. We’ve just happened to run into each other a few times today. Fate is a kind mistress no?” 

Gendry stared at the man before him in the same bewilderment as if an exotic monkey had come in and started gyrating against his bar. Fate is a kind mistress? Who even says that? 

How strange it was. Seeing a man hold his head so high while talking out of his ass.

”Does that line actually impress people?” Gendry said with more poison than the situation called for.

”Ok, excuse me man, who the fuck are you?” Griff turned and squared his shoulders. Clearly not liking his little game with Arya here be interrupted by some stranger.

”Gendry’s a friend” Arya added quickly, grabbing Griffs hand and pulling his fingers out of the fist they had created.

”Friend” Gendry said flatly. 

Slightly ashen faced she looked up at him, grabbing at an answer to the question that hung between them. Looking pained she parted her lips to speak but no words came out.

It was like the beginning of life and laughter. It was the real meaning of the sun

Again he felt the rain on his skin. Could remember the smell of her skin and the comfort of holding her face in his hands. He didn’t want a memory so sweet to turn sullen and fake. He wasn’t ready for reality to taint that perfect moment. He couldn’t attest to knowing exactly what they were yet either, but he wanted more time to believe that whatever he felt was true and requited. 

”Ok, friend” Griff said, saying it more like peasant. ”I’m not talking to you. I’m talking to Arya.”

”Gods Griff, what’s wrong with you? You’re acting like a right git.”

”It’s ok Arya. It doesn’t matter”

Gendry said defeated. He didn’t know if he could stomach another second of this company anyway. He threw his towel on the bar and called out across the room.

”Hot Pie! I’m taking a break, man the register will ya?”

Storming through the café he pulled out the crumpled packet he always kept in his apron and shook out a fresh cigarette. Crashing through the door the cold evening mist instantly clung to his exposed arms and tore up goose bumps on his skin. 

His thumb fought aggressively with the lighter, finally managing to drag in that first breath of death. He slumped tired against the railing. Closing his eyes he sucked in deep, letting the smoke fog up his mind and dissipate his anger.

He’d heard that if you’re in love you’re the lucky one, because mostly people are alone and bitter over someone. In an unfortunate turn of events, Gendry found himself in between these two states of being. The most idiotic part of it all was that he’d brought it on himself. The second he’d chosen to run after her out into the rain he’d chosen to set fire to himself. Now he watched it all burn, madly wishing for that glass of water.

”Do you have a cigarette?”

Gendry had been alone on the deck, seeing as the weather wasn’t really inspiring anybody to sit outside. Not thinking too much about it he dipped down into his pocket and snatched his last cigarette. 

Already knowing who stood there he turned and smiled tiredly.

”I didn’t know you smoked.”

”I don’t” Arya said taking the cigarette out of his hand. ”My scholarship kind of rides on me not smoking.”

”But?” he lingered on the syllables.

”But… I had to get away from Griff for a second so I told him I needed a smoke.”

”Oh.”

She nodded at the lighter still clutched tight in his hand and he raised it to her face. Not breaking eye contact, he lit her cigarette and watched as the end lit up bright orange. She drew in deep and pouted letting the grey smoke drift up between them.

”Also, I maybe rather want to be with you or something.”

”Oh.”

”Oh.” She said, obviously mocking his varied vocabulary.

They stood side by side, leaning on the railing and watched each other as the stray shadows wrapped in jackets, or shaded by umbrellas, passed in a hurried blur. Everything was hurried in the capitol. Time moved quicker, people walked faster. Life rushed by too quickly here, it never gave you time to think and really appreciate a moment.

As subtly as possible, Gendry managed a glance at Arya. Her hair was already frizzy from the weather. She wore it down, but tucked behind her ears. She wasn’t looking at him, only at the sky, and the people only a few feet below them. There was something quiet and slow about this moment. Like she carried magic in her hands and brought it wherever she went. 

”You do matter you know.” She said, suddenly breaking the silence.

”What?”

”Before. You said it doesn’t matter. But it does. You shouldn’t let people talk to you like that, because you matter.”

”I don’t usually let people talk to me like that” he said, dabbing at his pride and finding it slightly hurt.

”Good. Next time, just think of me. Think of me telling you you matter. You matter.”

She said it again almost as if she’d drifted back into thought without letting her tongue know.

Leaning in towards her, he remembered how comfortable he felt in her presence. How absolutely at home she made him feel.

”You matter to you know” he responded.

”Oh, I know” she smiled, rolling her eyes and tossing her hair in a bland attempt to look confident like her sister.

”No but seriously.” He said, calmer now. "You matter. You matter to me."

Her goofiness dripped off and she squinted at him thoughtfully. With tentative steps she slowly started edging forward. Cold hands shaking and starting towards his. Finally grabbing his pinky. The one garnering the mood ring.

”What are you doing later?” 

There was new found intensity in his voice and he rode the wave as soon as he caught it. Hoping it would help him all the way to the finish line.

”Later” she stumbled on her tongue, grabbing onto an the word before falling. ”Um, nothing. I’m doing nothing. Why?”

Gendry pushed his finished cigarette against the dark wood and threw it out onto the pavement.

”You said you wanted to be with me, so lets do something.”

”Do something?” She said, her voice dripping with suspicion.

”Meet me here after closing.”

”Don’t tell me what to do.” There was a smile behind her words which only added more fuel to the fire he was standing in.

”Fine. Meet me here after closing, please?”

She hesitated, drawing in the last of her cigarette, almost blowing the smoke straight in his face.

”I just might.”

With practiced precision she skillfully flicked the cigarette out onto the street and returned to the café.

Gendry didn’t bother looking to see if she sat down next to smurf boy or not. It didn’t matter.

It didn’t matter because he was the lucky one. 

He had a date with Arya Stark.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next update will be 20th or 21st of April!
> 
> Until then, leave your comments below and tell me what you thought :).
> 
> Lots of love <3


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry i'm one day late! I didn't have access to my computer yesterday!
> 
> I'm back from my trip to Lappland and it's surprisingly nice to be home.  
> When i left Stockholm it was cold and grey. After only one week away, the city is now turning green and i'm sweating in the sun on my balcony. I'm thrilled for summer!!
> 
> Anyways, here's the new chapter. I apologize if it feels short but i split up the chapter like once before.
> 
> Hope you enjoy! Leave a comment and tell me what you think <3

_He has his eyes_

A blue that holds a promise of warmth. But when you reach out towards it the cold bites you for your ignorance and you wonder how you could have been so wrong. 

_Lots of people have black hair and blue eyes_ , she thought. It shouldn’t mean anything, but it did. 

Arya looked through the foggy café window and stared at the tense back of Gendry Waters. He’d taken a second break right before closing. Standing were they had stood earlier, sly ringlets of smoke rising from his mouth as he tapped the ashes off. Waters… She pondered. His mothers name, probably. Because why name him after an absent father?

Robert Baratheon had been notorious for his ”hunting” trips. Something glazed over in yesterdays memorial reel. Weekends filled with booze, drugs, and frivolous women. These excursions were the bane of Cersei Lannisters existence. Being Robert Baratheons wife was no easy feat. Years of her husband hating and ignoring her, no wonder she’d turned into a bitter old witch. 

Together they had three children, Sansas boy friend Jofferey being the eldest. As the kids grew older, the more spotlight they got. At 22, Jofferey was infamous in the tabloids of Kings Landing. Their very own scandal prince. 

Something not as well known around town was bastard born Baratheon children. Impressive, seeing as Robert had had thousands of lovers over the years. Yet never any children out of wedlock. Not any known at least. 

For two days Arya had had that picture of young Robert Baratheon imprinted in the forefront of her mind. She could not swear herself free from it. In that moment, watching the pictures flash by on the TV, she had not seen her fathers arm around Robert Baratheon. She’d seen him hold his arm around Gendry.

The thought she now harbored was so ridiculous and out there, that it might just hold truth. 

”Arya, are you even listening to me?”

Griff sat rattling his little spoon in a white cappuccino cup, livid lilac eyes staring straight at her. 

”I’m sorry.” She mumbled, shaking her hair out of her face. ”I must have spaced out.”

In all honesty she’d forgotten he was still there. Something like two hours had passed and he’d refused to leave without her. 

Griff sighed and leaned forward, laying his hand on her thigh. His warm fingers caressed her jean back and forth in a somewhat comforting matter.

”You look tired, love. Should we leave?”

”We?”

”Yes. You, me, leave. Together. Now?” He proposed, half smiling. Quickly squeezing her thigh.

”Give you the pleasure of walking me home you mean? And why would I do that?”

”Because you love me.” He stated calmly, as if solely commenting the weather.

”Are you kidding!? I do not love you! I don’t even like you!”

”Ok, I’ll admit that much. But you do hate me marginally less than you hate everybody else.”

”The key word being marginally.” Arya bit, crossing her legs to shake off his hand.

”Fine. Walk home alone in the dark Kings Landing night! See if I care.” He said, playing the martyr.

”I can take care of myself you know.”

Stopping his act, he looked at her, holding something honest in his voice.

”Oh, I know Arya Stark. I know”

He threw on his jacket and stood above her, eyes pleading for her to change her mind.

”If I can’t walk you home tonight, may I at least walk you to class tomorrow?”

”Sure, whatever” anything to make him leave.

Surprising her, he dipped down and placed his lips on her cheek in a chaste kiss.

”Until tomorrow then.” He whispered into her ear, breath soft and warm on her neck.

With precise steps he slipped out between the chair and table, barely dodging a low hanging lamp, and exited the café.

It had been a while since she lived in Kings Landing, but she was pretty sure friends don’t whisper seductively in each others ears and kiss their cheeks. Practically bug-eyed in surprise, she watched his tall frame walk down the street. The remnants of his kiss tingling on her skin and she struggled not to reach up and touch it. She cursed the fluttering in her stomach and forced her eyes elsewhere.

Her logic and common sense could put up a valiant fight against it but her body instinctively reacted towards someone like Griff. He had a face like sunshine and a body like hellfire. Sure he could be an insufferable, narcissistic, ass-hat. But a very well spoken and good looking one.

* * *

After sitting passively in her chair while Gendry packed up shop he finally came smashing through the back door and marched to the bar. Swiftly he jumped up over it and grabbed a tattered leather jacket in the process. She watched him pull it on in a practiced fashion and adjust his black beanie with an cute grimace. 

Like the opening of the sky after days of overcast, he finally looked at her again. An intense warmth grew inside her and any clarity of thought was lost to her.

”I’m closing up now.” He said, walking over. ”You still game?”

Arya sat up straighter and furrowed her brow at his rough, almost accusing tone. After practically ignoring her half the afternoon she felt like she should be the one to question him. Not the other way around.

”Of course I am. I wouldn’t be sitting here if I wasn’t.”

Dropping his eyes to the floor he huffed and smiled guiltily. Looking up again he had an almost relieved air about him. Shoulders less tense and hands no longer locked in tight fists. Nervously scratching at his stubble, he took a few steps closer and started fiddling with his car keys.

”Half thought you were gonna leave with that blue haired boy of yours.”

”Who Griff? What are you, jealous or something?” she laughed at the ridiculous thought. It was unlikely enough one guy would want her, definitely not two at the same time.

”Just… If you’re not keen just tell me. But i thought you’d come with me and I’d show you something.”

”Ok,” she responded instantly.

”Yes?” he coughed. ”Erhrm, Ok, well my car’s parked just around the corner.”

Excited, Arya jumped out of her chair and threw on her old Winterfell sweater. She started towards the exit but in the spur of the moment, Gendry lunged at the door and held it open for her. Almost embarrassed by the sudden gentlemanly act, she raised her eyebrows and rolled her eyes at him.

”Stupid” she mumbled and punched him in the arm. With her chest turned to him she squeezed her way out, smiling as their bodies nearly brushed against each other.

Together they marched down the darkened street, bathing under a dusty purple sky. Remnants of light painted the city in paler tones of yellow and lavender. Arya threw her arms around herself, suddenly regretting not choosing a proper jacket that morning. The evenings were growing darker and colder, but the last breath of summer still hung in the air. Not wavering for the strong winds of winter. Not yet. 

Walking next to each other like this, Arya realized her head only barely reached Gendrys shoulder. Knowing long ago that she wouldn’t reach any taller heights, Arya had grown accustomed to being the tiniest in almost any social gathering. But being placed next to someone of Gendrys height and broad build, she felt like a silly little munchkin.

”How tall are you?” she asked in disbelief.

With an odd expression he looked down at her and laughed shortly.

”I dunno. Like 6,2? Maybe 6,3. Why? How tall are you?”

”Tall enough! But I look tiny next to you!”

”Well you are! Tiny, that is.”

”Hey! I’m only short because all my superior knowledge weighs me down.” She said, lifting her chin defiantly. ”You’re the one who’s abnormally large!”

”Maybe so, but I thought you northerners were supposed to be the tall ones. What your family do? Not feed ye as a baby or something?”

”I’m the scientific anomaly. All the Starks are tall. Next time I see my youngest brother, he’ll probably have grown past me so far, I’ll have to crane my neck to look him in the eye."

”You have a little brother?” He smiled. Placing his hand gently on the small of her back as he lead her left at the corner of a dodgy hotel.

”Not just one,” she took a long breath and squinted pretending to remember. ”Lets see if i can name em all in one breath: Two younger, Rickon and Bran. Two older, Robb and Jon. And then Sansa - you’ve met her, remember?”

Gendry stopped them at a black car, patting the roof lovingly. It glistened almost golden and the glass reflected every sliver of light it could catch.

”I can’t boast with any siblings like you, but this here is some of my family. Baby, meet Arya. Arya - Baby”

Opening the passenger seat he smiled and motioned for her to enter.

”You call your car baby?” she asked, ducking into it. The air smelt of metal and sunlight. Rubbing the leather seat, a gust of Gendrys shirt after a long day behind the bar emerged.

”Needed to call her something.” 

Making sure all of Arya was tucked in he shut the door and rounded the hood.

He slid into his seat, rubbing the steering wheel and started up the car. The engine purred as he made himself comfortable, cringing out of his jacket. He threw it into the back seat, then slowly started rolling out of his parking spot.

”She’s nice” Arya commented. In all honesty she knew scarcely anything about cars, but it was a pretty car. It was modern, yet it grasped at that last piece of vintage air that felt completely removed from most newer cars she’d been in.

”She’s more than nice, she’s wonderful! Last of the Chevy Impalas to host any kind of esthetic beauty.”

Passion was a beautiful thing. She’d seen it in him that first day at Iron & Coffee, and she saw it in him now. With his hands firmly on the wheel and eyes on the road splayed out before them. There was passion in his eyes and life seemed to tingle in ever bone in his body.

Again, Arya found herself a pocket of undisturbed time solely for gazing at him. Drinking in every inch, she took in it all from the tiny cut on his knuckle to the twitch in his shoulder to the way his thigh tensed and loosened under the denim of his jeans. Her eyes wandered over the rolled up sleeve on his outstretched arm and the ink that decorated his skin. The streetlights flashed them in a steady beat of light and darkness. She wondered if any hidden parts of him, obscured by clothes, were tattooed as well.

He itched at his inked wrist, a thick band of tattooed black work wrapped around it. Its edges dissolving into minuscule dots. A black pine traveled up the outside of his forearm, stopping precisely at his elbow. Around which some intricate line work formed a beautiful geometric pattern. Suddenly spreading open his hand, she caught a glimpse of some shapes on his fingers. Not letters, but rather symbols.

Quickly darting his eyes from the road, he flashed her a quick glance. Eyes so pale they looked colorless in the strange evening light. It didn’t bother her the way it should that he’d caught her staring. Instead she pushed on and reached out towards him. 

With two fingers she began at the root of the pine and dragged them slowly along the long straight line of his arm. She watched intently. Feeling every bump and angle, disturbing the direction of his dark hairs. 

”You really shouldn’t distract the driver” he said in a husky voice.

Quickly, she drew back her hand tucking it safely into her lap.

”Sorry” she hitched out a reply, completely unashamed.

There was a small twitch at the edge of his mouth, giving away a shy smile.

”I want one” she stated flatly, almost slipping and saying you.

He turned to her quickly to grasp what she meant. 

”Want what?”

”A tattoo.”

”Then get one.”

”It’s not that easy. My mother would kill me.” She sighed, leaning back in her seat.

”That’s what everyone says. In the end, you’re of age and it’s your body. You can do whatever you want with it.”

He looked over at her again with a reassuring grin.

”What do you wanna get?”

Watching him, the yellow lights wandering across his face. Illuminating him over and over again. He set her heart on fire and it scared her. It was too soon to burn herself down for another person. Too soon and too quick, like a flash fire catching dry grass. 

Stiffly she turned to look out the window and stare down the highway. Suddenly thinking about all the other people on the road. All the people in their cars, with their own lives and their own conversations, with another or with themselves. It left her feeling strangely alone.

”Ask me another day, and I might tell you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The date continues in the next chapter!  
> Depending on if i split the chapter again, we'll get to meet Gendrys mother in either the next chapter or the one after that :o. I'm really excited for that!
> 
> You won't have to wait another week for the next update. I'm going to force myself to work really hard on it the next few days!
> 
> I really appreciate any kind of feedback!  
> Thanks for reading!!!
> 
> Edit: If you want to know when the next chapter is out either bookmark the story (i think?) or follow the Iron & Coffee tag on tumblr. I tag every update with that :).   
> Or follow my tumblr i guess but i post a lot of mixed things, not just Gendrya.  
> I'm danglingkeys on tumblr as well.


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> After a month long hiatus or so i'm back to writing.
> 
> I have had tonsillitis twice and something called a quinsy twice and it has sucked balls and been a huge factor to why i haven't felt like writing. So tomorrow i'm getting my tonsils removed (not excited for that pain).
> 
> But enough with that! You guys have been so patient and finally i can say: HERE'S AN UPDATE!

The road leading up to Tobo Motts car shop was dirty and decorated with pot holes. It lay on the bottom of Kings Landing, the lights of the city center splaying out like a halo above it. As they drove nearer, the entrance to a scrap yard started distinguishing itself from the muddy darkness. 

Enormous pipes framed an entrance. Tires and rusty metal stood stacked on top of each other, climbing higher and higher. They met in the middle, craning towards the sky to form a massive arch. Arya stretched her neck out the window, staring up at the formation as they drove in under it.

”Ever been to Flea Bottom before?”

Gendry asked carefully, as he steered them through the yard. Intent on not adding his car to one of the many pile ups scattered about.

”Um… I don’t know. I can’t remember ever being outside of the city center.”

”Can’t remember…” He huffed, turning the car into a spot between the back of the dealership and a pile of three smashed cars. Dry summer dirt swirled around the tires as the car came to a stop. Gendry silenced the engine and they sat waiting for the dust to settle around them in the gathering dusk.

”Wait in the car.”

”Don’t -” but he was out the door in a second, ”tell me what to do…” she finished half heartedly. 

Crossing her arms defiantly across her chest she leaned back and stared out the passenger window. The sky was a light enough shade of blue for it to still count as evening, not night. Sansa wouldn’t start to worry just yet. Sansa always worried about her. When really, it turns out, it should have been the other way around.

There it was again. That guilty lump in her stomach. She should be with Sansa. Not off galavanting in Flee Bottom with some guy. As the little sister, it wasn’t natural for Arya to develop a sense of protectiveness towards Sansa. But here she was, like a worried mother; imagining her child dead in a ditch somewhere because they forgot to call. 

Arya thought about Sansas delicate wrists, now blotted in blue and purple. Where else had Jofferey decorated her body with painful galaxies?

As if struck by lighting, the scrap yard exploded into light. Illuminating every single speck of dirt in the air, flying across metal mountains stretching as far as a football field. The dirt mounds covered in scraps created an eery hill landscape. Jagged and hard shapes. The color of dull rust.

Gendry leaned out from the behind a pillar supporting the roof of an outdoor workshop. His hand still resting on the light switch.

”You can come out now!” he called for her.

Still a little annoyed with him, she pushed open the car door and started towards him. Jumping over a few resting fenders before she came in under the safety of the ruffled tin roof.

”Thought I’d turn on the light before I made you walk around in this junk fest.” He said, smiling down at her as he leaned on the pillar.

”Well that was sweet, I guess. But a bruised shin never killed anyone.” 

”No, but a cut from a rusty fender could get infected and give you blood poisoning.”

She hesitated, turning to check out her surroundings.

”I guess having to chop off my leg would be kind of a mood kill.”

”Nah, don’t worry bout it. I got a thing for one legged ladies. ” He smiled, backing deeper in under the tin roof. 

”Maybe a bit early to be sharing your pirate kink dude.” She said, as she started walking around the space. Exploring the with her feet and straining her eyes to make sense of the shapes and shadows.

He laughed heartedly and she heard him walking away from her.

”Ah prosthetic legs” he sighed, flipping a few switches. ”Gods do they get me going”.

”Creep”

There was a strong hum and several strings of old christmas lights suddenly illuminated the ceiling above her. They hung against the walls in garlands and clusters, many more scattered and dipping down from the roof. 

Earlier obscured by darkness, sculpture after sculpture suddenly lined the wall. Some standing freely, others covered in dark linen. Unfinished works, she guessed. 

One in particular caught her eye. It was verging on enormous, mounted on the wall like a trophy kill. It was the massive metal head of a crown stag. Surrounded by the tiny lights the sharp features shone in gold and bronze. Its twisted metal horns resembled enlarged DNA strands as they and spun and split upwards. Arya stepped closer to get a better look. The eyes were polished and furiously obsidian. Giving life to the hard almost polygonal bone structure. The intricacy was phenomenal. She couldn’t imagine the time it would have taken to find pieces that fit both in color and shape to create it.

”I wasn’t sure,” Arya started, staring at the metal beast. ”But this is your workshop, isn’t it?”

”Yup. This is where the magic happens.”

She turned to smile but when she saw him her face fell at the recognition.

_Baratheon, the Baratheon crest is a stag._

The name banged at the walls of her mind. Yelling at the top of its lungs. Lots of people have black hair and blue eyes, she reminded herself. Vigorously shaking off the thought.

Eager to get away from the angry stare of the stag, Arya walked over to the large wooden table standing front and centre. It was littered with tools and metal, shiny and dull, soft and rugged. Her hand wandered over the surface of a few foreign tools and metal pieces. Copper plates in crescent moon shapes, only the size of her hand, lay scattered about on the table. They looked almost dusted in an iridescent teal powder, as if breathing too hard would make it disappear.

”You once said you’d buy my art, and I’m low on cash so-” Gendry smiled, coming up behind her and poking her in her side.

”Ah!” she squirmed, shoving his hand away. ”Way to charm your buyer!”

”I’m trying to, and failing, miserably. Since the first day i met you.” 

Arya was suddenly all too aware of the warmth from his body as he pressed himself against her and pinned her to the side of the table. His body heat seeping through fabric and filling the air against her raw skin.

”What’s this?” she blubbered, twisting her body to grab one of the copper plates. Gingerly she stroked it, letting her fingertips bump over the rough teal surface.

”Oh that.” He said, stumbling on his words. ”I was trying out a salt and vinegar patina. It was supposed to be more turquoise but I’m actually pleased with the result. Could resemble a kind of sea green. Like the water in the Kings Landing bay.”

”They’re beautiful” she said. 

The faint and scattered light hit its bumps and nooks, making the colors shift as she tilted it.

”You think?”

She nodded reassuringly, holding the piece between them. 

”Because I’ve been thinking…” He gently took it from her and held it up against her chest, edges just grazing her collarbones.

”I’m not a jeweler but… a necklace maybe?”

Not taking her eyes from him she touched the small crescent resting against her skin, letting her fingers travel against his.

”It’s perfect for it. You should make it.”

”Well then, as m’lady commands” he smirked, taking the crescent and walking away across the workshop.

Feeling that familiar nagging fury at the word she spat, ”It can’t possibly be this fun for you to call me a lady!”

He laughed, turning over his shoulder to look at her. ”Oh you have no idea. Your face is worth it every time.”

”Where are you going?” she called

”The forge” he said nonchalantly

”Forge?” Arya drawled skeptically.

”Yes, c’mon!”

He waved her over and pulled aside a heavy iron curtain. Disappearing behind it.

Rounding the substantial wooden work table, Arya bumped into a tall sculpture. Making it sway worryingly. With a slightly panicked expression she flailed in an attempt to steady it. One hand grabbing onto flowing metal wires and the other on the curve of a calf. When finally still, Aryas eyes scanned over the metal figure, looking up at what was a woman in mid jump. 

Chest raised and reaching for the sky. Eyes closed, her face looking serene. Her hair was made out of chains and steel wire. Defying gravity it flew around her face and whirled forward into the breeze. Only thin but sturdy wires held her in the air, grounded in a heavy wooden block. She was forever suspended in flight. It looked like the body of a dancer, gracefully jumping straight into the air. Or perhaps diving off a cliff. Breathing in the moment of freedom in absolute suspension.

Arya backed up towards the forge, eyes still on the jumping woman. Her back hit the iron curtain painfully. It rattled and hissed at her.

”Arya?”

”I’m okay!” she winced, peeking around the curtain. 

A wall of heat hit her straight on. Her eyes instantly landing on the medieval looking anvil and the giant furnace, its heat slowly dying, behind it. He wasn’t kidding when he called this a forge.

Gendry stood at a drill, pulling down a large lever. The tiny drill digging into the corner of the metal with surprising ease. 

”Been forging something?” Arya asked, nodding towards the source of blazing heat.

With a quick huff he blew off any flakes and removed the copper plate from the drill. He threw off his protection glasses and looked up at her.

”Yesterday I was. Takes a while for the damn fire to die completely though.” He smiled at the oven as if it were a stubborn old friend.

”Now” he continued ”I’ll have to make a chain for it of course… Or maybe-” his eyes glistened as he ran past her and started opening tiny drawers and rummaged through shelves lining the wall. 

”Wait you’re making the necklace now?”

”Of course! Don’t you want it now?” he asked, a little confused.

”No. I mean yes. It’s beautiful, I would love it. But you don’t have to. Isn’t it a lot of work?”

”Not if I can find what I’m looking for… Ah!” He pulled out some rolled up leather thread and found the end.

”Stand still” he said shortly. 

”Uuh…”

His face was suddenly too close, body too warm. Rough hands grazing and teasing her skin. His eyes clung to her throat and it weighed her down into nothingness. 

The leather ran through his fingers, measuring the necessary length for the necklace. With ease he lifted her hair and and ran his finger across her neck. The hard leather trailing behind the gentle touch as it slid swiftly through his hands. 

It felt like neither of them were breathing. There was something so tender in his facial expression and Arya felt her guard melt away. In the stillness of his breath an ache for more erupted inside her.

”There,” he slid the leather out from around her neck and started tying it to the holes in the copper plate. ”See, no work at all” he said, flashing her a glorious smile.

Her hands shot up and grasped at the side of his face, pulling him down to her desperate lips. She breathed in sharply as they met and her mouth filled with the air from his gasp. Lips pressing hard against his, this kiss was purely selfish. The result of desperation and failed restraint. His hands quickly found her waist and burnt like fire. Slowly, she traced the line of his jaw. Caresses turning into clawing and grabbing. Sucking in the little that he had to give, into what was left of her. For she felt herself crumbling under his touch. She tensed her shoulders up to her ears and her fingers tugged at the short hairs at the nape of his neck.

Parting their lips by a mere inch Arya pressed his forehead to hers and breathed heavily. Eyes closed and waiting for the fog behind her lids to settle.

”Are all of our kisses going to be like this?” He chuckled softly, his sweet breath mingling with hers.

”I’m sorry” she whispered, opening her eyes carefully. His face was so close it made her dizzy. Nothing but blurry skin and blue eyes. ”I couldn’t help myself.”

”No, no it’s fine” he lifted his face and kissed her forehead. ”It’s just… If I knew girls reacted like that to jewelry I would have tried that ages ago.”

”Ugh”, Arya jerked out of his grasp. ”Dick.”

She slapped his shoulder then pushed him off of her with exaggerated force.

Taking a step backwards Gendry stumbled and lost balance. Tripping over himself and flailing as he fell to the ground. He managed to grab onto the armrest of a misplaced and rugged sofa. Which only made his fall more hilarious. Grasping for his life, his legs splayed out in awkward angles, he pushed and shoved at the grimy floor to regain his pride.

Arya exploded into a gleeful HA. Her body contorting into spasms of laughter and wheezing.

”You…” she tried, cheeks straining from her smile. ”Your face… by the gods, your face”

”Yes I get it! I look like a complete git!” he laughed, grunting slightly as he came to sitting position. ”C’mon help me up!”

Still half laying on the floor he stretched out his hand to her.

”Oh no! I have brothers remember. I know this shit.”

Arya made to run but Gendry reached forward and caught her leg, tripping her into his lap. Crying out, she tried to roll off him but he held on too tightly. He was strong but Arya was quicker. Wiggling free from his grasp every chance she got. He pulled himself onto of her and together they rolled across the grimy floor, laughing and tugging at each others clothes. 

Every time he tried to hold her still she’d thrash her arms out of his stone grip and punched him. The blows only made him laugh which only fueled Aryas frustration. Gendry finally managed to catch both of her wrists in one hand, trapping her body underneath his. She struggled and wiggled but finally had to accept defeat.

”I win?” He asked, eyes glowing and chest rising and falling in rapid bursts.

”Ugh, just let go of me” she sighed.

He loosened his grip on her hands, letting her pull them to her chest and rub them. Arya felt him shift his position slightly. The hem of her sweater catching on the button on his jeans as he repositioned himself on top of her. Distributing his weight on his hands, one on either side of her face.

”I like you from this angle.” He smiled

”What?”

”Mm, it’s kind of sexy”

”Oh, me lying on my back in the dirt? That’s sexy?”

”All that’s missing is a prosthetic leg” he sighed, and dipped down to kiss her.

Taking advantage of the situation, Arya swiftly pulled up her arms and hit his forearms with all her strength. He buckled and fell on top of her. With both of her legs now wrapped around his thighs she pushed him back and rolled on top of him.

”Haha!” she cried in victory. Taking care to pin both his hands firmly on the ground. ”I win!”

Not really sure what just happened, Gendry looked a mixture between distressed and amused.

”I thought we were done with this game!?”

”No game is over until I have won.” She let go of his hands and with some effort managed to stand up. 

Both of them were covered in dirt and sawdust. Trying to hit it away only seemed to make it worse.

”Here, wait. You’ll scratch yourself on the metal shards. Let me.” Gendry offered. He turned her around, surveyed the damage, and then started slapping her butt.

”Dude!” Arya cried.

She punched him multiple times, not a single one managing to wipe the stupid grin off his face.

”I’m sorry! Hey! You were dirty there too I swear!” he laughed guiltily.

”But still!” 

She felt some heat traveling to her cheeks. Hopefully it could be blamed on the wrestling. Or the god damn medieval fire hazard that was going on in the forge.

Gendry grabbed her arm and started hitting off the dust and grime again while Arya carefully brushed off the dirt on her hands.

”Who’s sweater is this?”

”My brothers. Its Jons old college sweatshirt.”

”I like it. You look nice in it”

”Well I bet i don’t look so nice right now!”

”You look beautiful!” he exclaimed, followed by a short but timid silence. ”Remember, you were the one who pushed me to the floor. Not the other way around.”

”Yes, but you tripped me”

”Details…”

It was getting dark in the workshop. A soft orange glow from the open forge filled the space, lightly mingling with the tiny faery lights. Arya glanced up at Gendry, still brushing her off with a determined look to him. The light caught his high cheekbone and jaw, his throat deep in darkness. She wanted to reach up and wipe the black strands clinging to his forehead. Her trembling hands itching to feel his hot skin again. Outside the soft cooing of a pigeon shook her from her daze and she turned toward the noise.

Through the foggy window she could make out a darkened sky, freckled with stars. Gods, how long had she been here? Arya reached into her pocket for her phone only to find out it had died a while ago.

”Bored of me are ya?” Gendry chuckled.

”No” she said, as if she’d just called him stupid. ”But I have no clue what time it is and i have classes tomorrow.”

Gendry turned to look out the window and breathed in sharply, worry creeping in on his face.

”How long has it been...” He asked himself. Face now glowing white and sweaty.

”Gendry?”

”Yea” He looked back to her and grabbed her hand in his.

”You look like you just saw a ghost, are you ok?”

”What? No i’m fine, don’t worry about it. Um, I desperately need to drive by my place first. I promise I’ll drive you back home after that. It won’t take long I promise.”

His expression really worried her. It verged on desperation, as if everything hung on how she chose to react. ”Sure, of course.”

”Great, thank you” he said, lifting her hands to give them a light kiss. ”Now lets go.” 

Clasping onto her he pulled Arya with him out of the shop and towards the car. Not even bothering to lock up or turn off the lights.

* * *

When Gendry started up the car a nightly talk show erupted from the car radio. He quickly lunging at it to turn down the volume yet neither of them bothered to change the channel. Sometimes there’s just no better soundtrack to night time driving than the soft mumbling of a radio.

Arya glanced at the right hand mirror and watched as the glowing lights of the scrapyard disappeared behind the twists and turns of Flea Bottom.

It was faint, but among the soft murmur of words from the radio, something sparked Aryas attention. First looking at Gendry to see if he’d heard it too she leaned in and turned up the volume.

”… Autopsy reports indicate ridiculous amounts of alcohol in his system. Over 40% blood alcohol content. Traces of cocaine and other illegal substances were found in his system as well thus answering the question of the heart attack. He was found alone in the woods only hours after his heart stopped beating. Those present at Robert Baratheons untimely death are now being questioned but no one has currently been arrested.”

Arya quickly turned off the radio. She sunk down in her seat, the sound of her own pulse deafening in her ears and. Closing her eyes for a second she tried to breath. Gendry made a double take and seemed to notice a change in her.

”You ok?”

”Not really. I know he was a horrible person but… It’s always tragic when someone dies.”

”Who died?”

”Robert Baratheon! Weren’t you listening?” she said, motioning to the radio.

”No, sorry, I was just focused on the road. Baratheon… That the bloke who owns the enormous ass skyscraper I have to pass every morning?”

”Yea, Baratheon & Co. The one with the golden stag over the entrance.” Arya squinted out into the night, trying to make out the tall frame of the Baratheon building among 

the glistening skyline that was Kings Landing.

”Aye…” Gendry sighed, eyes still locked on the road ahead of him. He was driving way over the speed limit. Letting all the impalas horse powers run loose on the raggedy road. ”I say good riddance. There’s nothing to mourn about a death any more than there is to mourn about the growing of a flower.”

Arya didn’t respond so he just looked at her and stated, ”Charles Bukowski said that.”

”Ok but what the fuck is that supposed to mean?” Arya bit, now releasing her slumped posture and facing him as much as possible. ”Death is terrible!”

”Death isn’t terrible! What’s terrible is the lives people live, or rather don’t live, up until their deaths.”

He glanced at her and noticed the vacant yet shocked exclamation on her face hadn’t vanished. Taking a deep breath he purposefully started slowing down. Lending more attention to his words than the rode.

”People like Robert Baratheon don’t honor their own lives, they piss on their lives. They shit them away! They concentrate too much on fucking, money, business, drinking, fucking. Their minds are full of it yet full of nothing. It’s just cotton! It’s just air! They swallow anything without thinking, soon enough they forget to think and instead let other people think for them. They are all just stuffed full of shit and air they are nothing. They look ugly, they talk ugly, they walk ugly. Show them a masterpiece and they can’t see it.” 

His hands gripped the steering wheels so tight they turned a pale lilac.

”People like Robert Baratheons deaths are a sham. Because there’s nothing left to die. There’s no reason to mourn that Arya.”

She could only stare at him. Wide eyed and shocked at the amount of syllables that had managed to escape his mouth in such a short burst of breath. He had really thought about this. Middle of the night staring at your ceiling can’t sleep - thought of this. It was brutal and black n white, but so was Gendry. 

All his life he’d been choosing between one evil or the other, and no matter what he chose, everyone would slice a little bit more off of him. People like Robert Baratheon would slice him up until there was only this left. This angry shard of a person. She didn’t blame him for his world view, but that didn’t mean she agreed with it.

”People like Robert Baratheon? People who? People like my family?”

”You’re family? No what are you-”

”My father worked side by side with Robert for years. The Baratheons are practically extended family. We are the same social rank and I’ve lived a very similar life to him. I’m not going to say I cared for Robert in any sense of the word. But you’re drawing almost everyone I know over a pretty thick and dirty line Gendry.”

”Aw shit… Arya i’m sorry.” He drew a nervous hand through his hair. His eyes looking slightly crazed and worried. ”All that about shitting their lives away, I never should have said that. Just forget that i said that.”

”No, Gendry it’s alright.”

”What?”

”Robert did shit on his life. That’s true. But just because someone has money doesn’t automatically make their heads full of cotton.”

”No but it sure helps.”

”Urgh you’re impossible, you know that?” Arya frowned and turned toward the window. She wasn’t going to have this discussion with him if he was unwilling to compromise his beliefs for just a second. Instead she counted the seconds between the passing streetlights, letting them blind her over and over again.

”Ok.”

”Ok… okay?” Gendry asked, glancing questioningly at her a few times.

”Ok i won’t become like him. I guess that’s what you were trying to say. I guess thats what you’re scared of. I promise i won’t fill my brain with cotton. I promise i’ll honor my life. If you play me one of this centuries musical masterpieces i’ll hear it. With every part of my soul i’ll hear it.”

Gently, she put her hand on his thigh. A touch that held a promise. Just by keeping it there she could feel the tension loosen in his body. His joints warming and muscles relaxing.

”I’m still sorry” he said. ”Sometimes i just forget who you are”.

* * *

This was not just a little detour. Arya started to worry she’d be home in time only to get up and go to school again. Gendry finally pulled up into what looked like a secluded trailer park. Windows shone like golden lanterns in the night, lighting up the night from high cliffs to low ditches. If you closed your eyes and listened real close, beyond the humming air-conditioners and the TVs you could just about hear the ocean.

He pulled up to a small trailer, from the light of the neighboring windows it shone slightly baby blue. Sunflowers grew tall against the metal walls, makeshift arrangements holding them up against gravity. Eery metal creatures decorated the small patch of lawn. Standing like sentinels guarding the home.

A narrow pebbled walkway led to a red door, in front of which a lone woman was standing. Gendry switched off the motor and stared at her. She stood in a bathrobe, a single cigarette burning in her limp fingers. The sound of a scratchy jazz song could be heard simpering through the half open window.

”Stay in the car, i’m just going to go in and fix some stuff.”

”Seriously don’t tell me-” but just like before, he was out the door in the blink of an eye. She sighed dramatically and unbuckled her seatbelt. Struggling slightly, she crawled over into the drivers seat and leaned out the window pouting heavily. 

The ground crunched and crackled under his shoes as he made is way to the door. The woman watched him, taking a long drag from the cigarette. Their talk was inaudible, but they took each others hands and seemed friendly. The woman nodded in Aryas direction and seemed to squeeze Gendrys hand. The faint shine of white teeth showed between her dark lips as she smiled at Arya. Gendry looked to shake it off, then gave her a quick kiss and entered the house, leaving her alone in the yard.

Arya knew she was fully visible hanging out the window like this. Yet she couldn’t help but stare voraciously at the smoking woman. There was something about her air that made you feel inadequate and small. Standing in a bath robe she was still more elegant than Arya could ever hope of being. 

Swiftly she threw the cigarette on the ground and stomped it out. Pulling the robe a little tighter around herself she started making her way towards the car. Aryas first thought was to look for an escape route. She hated confrontation almost as much as she hated small talk with people she didn’t know. In her panic she unlocked the door and almost fell out belly first. Scrambling herself together she got both her feet on the ground and closed the car door behind her.

”Arya, is it?”

”Yes” Arya stammered, stretching out her hand.

”Ellen Waters, it’s nice to finally meet you.”

She had a strong grip with long bony fingers. His mother then, Arya thought as a smile crept onto her face.

”I must apologize for my appearance. I wasn’t exactly expecting such nice company as yourself at this hour. Gendry doesn’t tell me anything anymore.”

”No, don’t worry about it. It wasn’t exactly planned.”

In Aryas opinion Ellen had nothing to apologize for. She wore no make up and you could tell she’d never needed it. The night lights lit her face in a pleasant manner, making her look kind and gentle. Yet there was something in her eyes that wasn’t quite right. Like a shadow rested over them. A drawn curtain to the world.

Ellen quickly drew some fingers through her long blond hair. It was streaked with light grey and white, making it glow silver in the night. Grabbing her long bangs she smelled them quickly and made a face.

”Ugh cigarette smoke really sticks to everything” shaking her head she dipped a hand down in her pocket and fetched out a packet of Marlboro originals.

”Do you smoke?” she asked, tapping out a white one for herself.

”Oh no, no i don’t”.

For some reason Arya felt guilty for declining the offer. Would it have been more polite to accept it? It’s not like she’s never smoked before. She could have taken one out of curtesy, right? Her mothers lessons on etiquette never prepared her for this.

”Mmm, best that way. Gendry tells me he doesn’t smoke. He’s adorable, as if a mother can’t tell.”

The lighter thrashed and in a flash she had lit her cigarette and dropped the lighter back in her pocket. 

”So what have you two kids been up to?” she smiled, laugh lines creasing her eyes.

”Gendry showed me his workshop and we just hung out there.”

”Really? I don’t think he’s brought anyone there. Not even me.”

Arya thought she sensed some hurt in her voice but Ellens face would never tell.

”You must be real special to him if he let you in there. That place is as good as his soul.”

The words squeezed her stomach and sent shivers up and down her spine. Gods, Arya felt so stupid. She couldn’t even formulate proper sentences. Her mouth just opened and closed like a fish gasping for breath. He had let her into his soul…

”Need a drag?”

”Gods yes” Arya answered taking the cigarette from her.

”I can tell when someone desperately needs a smoke and you were making quite a unique face.”

Arya quickly breathed out the smoke. Closing her eyes and leaning back on the car she took another drag. Just the thought of Gendry made her knees week and she wanted to shoot herself for admitting it. The thought of her being special to him was too much to handle. Sure he’d showed definite proof of feelings for her, but it was entirely different hearing it from another person. Or just out loud for that matter.

”Sometimes I feel like Gendry doesn’t care about anything though. Not even me, truly. He’s just so defensive!”. Arya confessed.

”Ah yes! The tough bull headed boy.” Ellen sighed, taking the cigarette back from Arya. ”Thats the appearance he wants to give, the wall that he puts up for the world to see. When really, Gendrys problem is that he cares too much. Too much heart and too many thoughts have always been his problem. Ask him the right questions though, and he’ll burst right through that wall with all the emotion the gods could ever possess a man with.”

”Anymore motherly advice?”

”Of course, but it’s not something I could possibly ask of you.”

”Try me.”

”Don’t leave him.”

”Oh”

”That’s what i thought.” Ellen sighed, slowly blowing out grey streaks of smoke. ”A life with an absent parent does things to a person, especially to Gendry. He’s terrified of abandonment. Involuntarily loneliness. That’s a give in thought right? Abandonment issues. See the real problem isn’t only that he doesn’t want to be the only one left standing. It’s that he thinks when he’s alone in a room, there’s nothing in it.”

There was a bustle in the kitchen and Arya could see Gendrys figure walking around inside. His dark and brooding shoulders still distinguishable through the thin curtains. How could someone so special not realize his own importance?

”Someone needs to be there to remind him he matters.” Arya said.

”Precisely.” Tossing the dead bud on the ground she put her hand on Aryas shoulder. ”Now come, Gendry’s brewing coffee, i can already smell it.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope the wait was at least slightly worth it!  
> I haven't started on the next chapter just yet so don't expect it to update tomorrow but i promise you won't have to wait a month this time!
> 
> If you have a positive or negative response please leave a comment and tell me what you think!
> 
> Lots of love!! <3

**Author's Note:**

> That was chapter one! Next chapter will be from Gendrys POV.  
> Please review and tell me your thoughts and also thank you for reading!


End file.
